Where Only Angels Tread
by ScrubbinLovin
Summary: Robin's lab tests show a dangerous increase in her viral load and after a trip to Seattle she is forced to tell Patrick the truth. Picking up after this conversation held on GH, how else could Scrubs choose to face this battle? And what more lies ahead...
1. Chapter 1

_With much encouragement from a certain British friend of mine, I decided that because the current storyline for Scrubs seems so unbearable that I might as well attempt writing it myself. In a way where it can be played out as I personally would like it too and Im sure many fans could agree with._

_So here it goes, Where Only Angels Tread, a Robin and Patrick FF based on the HIV storyline going on as of late 2011. (Picking up after Robin and Patrick have their big talk - January 2012.)_

_**Chapter 1: "Holding onto her heart like it's a little secret."**_

Robin laid awake in her bed for what felt like hours. This was ridiculous. It's not like she had anymore tears to cry; she just wanted some sleep. One would think that after the way Patrick had taken her news that she'd be doing better. But she wasn't. "No more secrets." Patrick had said and she agreed. This had to stop. He needed to know absolutely everything. There were still two topics that needed to be addressed and this needed to be done quickly. One was scary but she knew it was logical and that he would be more than willing to do his part in easing her mind. But the other…the other was much more complicated; much bigger than either of them could have seen coming.

Robin rolled over to face her husband. Patrick was sound asleep but he didn't look peaceful like he normally did. There was stress in the scrunches of his forehead and a worried curl to his lips. She knew exactly why and she felt guilt and pain strike her right in the heart. She reached her hand up and rubbed the creases of his forehead gently. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered quietly. Then she moved in to kiss his sleeping lips. As she pulled away she saw his eye twitch slightly and she knew she'd disturbed his rest. Moving slowly she curled up as close as she could to his warm body and closed her eyes. That's when she felt his head move as he placed a kiss on top of her brown locks.

"Im sorry I woke you." She spoke into his chest.

"Don't apologize." He said in a groggy voice. "Everything okay?" he questioned followed by a yawn.

"Uh," she exhaled deeply, "yeah, I'm okay." She said with a sniffle.

"Honestly?" Patrick shifted his body so that he could see her. Her face was stained with hot tears and her eyes were swollen and red. "Robin…" he didn't know what to say. He could imagine why she was upset. They both had good reason to be in a constant worry but he thought they'd moved forward tonight. He thought that they had established some hope.

"I'm over thinking everything. This protocol is going to work. It has too." She repeated the words he'd spoken a few hours prior. "I just wish I could stay here forever; in your arms. This is where I feel safe."

"You are safe." He reassured her. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. We're gonna get through this." Patrick said the words as much for her as he did for himself. He had to be strong for her but that didn't mean that he wasn't terrified of what could happen.

"I trust you." She said relaxing into his hold. "I'm just scared." She added before having yet another breakdown.

"I know." He knew because he felt the same way. "You can be scared and when you are I'm here. I promise. Everything is out in the open now so just lean on me when you're feeling scared or weak. I'll get you through this. Every step of the way." Patrick's arms were wrapped around her and he was using his left hand to rub her back soothingly.

"Not everything…" she said through her tears.

"What?" Patrick asked in confusion. He stopped his strokes on her back and again moved his body so that he was now seated on the bed with Robin beside him.

When he moved she followed his lead and also brought herself to a sitting position. She wiped her falling tears as she looked him in the eyes and spoke, "there are still a few more things we need to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "In my arms is where you are to be."**

Patrick took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for more; how could there be more? "Okay." He said hesitantly. "Talk to me. I'm right here." He took her small hand in his and stroked the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

Robin looked at him through teary eyes and regretted bothering his slumber. "Remember I said that I found out my meds stopped working the morning after Lisa died?"

"Yeah..." Patrick nodded.

"Well they must have been not working for some time before that. It's not like they stopped working over night." She took her hand from his to wipe her watery eyes. "We…we were together that night Patrick; on the boat."

Patrick looked confused; of course they were together that night that was the night of Matt's celebratory boat party. "A lot of people were there that night Robin." He said trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"No, I mean you and I were together, in the stay-room. We had sex."

Patrick again nodded, "Yeah." He reached over and wiped her still leaking eyes.

"I'm sure you've noticed that since that night I haven't exactly been intimate with you, I've been distant, and off…now you know why, but…"

"But what?" Patrick searched her face for answers. He just wanted to understand so he could take away her worries.

"You need to go take an HIV test. My viral load was probably high that night and you could have been infected. I put you at risk…" Robin hung her head low but gripped back onto Patrick's hand tightly.

"Robin…" Patrick's voice cracked as he held back his own sadness. "Hey, hey, look at me." He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. When her eyes met his he spoke, "You did not put me at risk. You didn't know."

"No but-"

"But nothing." He cut her off. "Besides, even if you had known that would not have stopped me from wanting to be with you. I love you Robin, so much. And I don't care if that means one day having this disease. I didn't care that night when Lisa wanted to inject me with your blood. I'm not scared because you showed me how to live with it. More than that, you showed me how to live beyond it. HIV is not who you are, it is not who I am, it's not who Emma is. It's not who we are Robin. It's something we deal with but it does not define us. It doesn't affect or alter the way I feel about you, it never has."

A flood of emotions hit Robin while listening to her husband's words. "I love you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"I wonder that myself…everyday." He said almost in awe. "So I'll go take the test."

"And you'll go to the chapel and say a prayer?" She said remembering the last time he'd spoken those exact words to her in the hospital after she'd been shot in the hotel.

Patrick smirked, "Well I did paint the kitchen that awful yellow." He laughed. "Do you remember why?"

"Because you love me."

"Because I love you beyond reason." He restated as he pushed some loose hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." She sniffled.

Patrick leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. He expected her to end the kiss after a short but sweet meeting but was happily surprised when she deepened it. He felt her tongue plead for access so he obliged and kissed her back passionately. She brought her hands to his face and held him there. Patrick wrapped his one arm around her back and placed the other flat on the bed so he could lower her down and lay her down gently. He knew things wouldn't go further than this tonight but that was okay with him. Being with her was enough for him and it always would be.

Robin tried to empty her mind and lose herself in Patrick's kisses and it almost worked but there was still one thing on her mind that was haunting her but it would have to wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Tell me that you'll always be true."**

The next morning, Patrick woke up in a familiar position; with Robin curled into his chest and her hand lightly gripping his loose t-shirt. He peeked at the clock and saw that it read 8:06. Emma would be up any minute now so he figured he'd best get up and start breakfast. He carefully moved himself without waking his wife and left their bedroom. He cracked Emma's bedroom door open slowly and saw her still sleeping body cuddled up to one of her many stuffed animal toys. He closed her door quietly and made his way to the kitchen to start making pancakes for his favourite girls.

Once his signature meal was complete, he went back upstairs to wake up his little princess.

"Emma" he almost sang her name as he entered her room. "Wake up." He knelt beside her bed and rubbed her little back. "I have two surprises for you."

Emma peeled her sleepy eyes open slowly and looked at her dad. "Surprises?" she asked with a tied but excited voice.

"Yeah but you gotta get up if you want to see them." He teased.

Emma threw her blankets off and sat up in her bed, "I'm up!" She beamed.

Patrick laughed, stood up and scooped his daughter into his arms. "Okay, let's go see those surprises." He walked towards his and Robin's bedroom. He stopped outside the door and placed Emma back onto her feet. "Go see who's being a sleepy head in there." He told her.

Emma looked confused but sprinted into her parent's room. Her eyes shot open when she saw Robin sound asleep in bed. "Mommy!" she yelled and ran towards the bed. She jumped up and started chanting "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Robin felt the light bounces next to her and heard the familiar voice of her thirty-five pound tornado. "Emma! Emma! Emma!" She chanted back.

"Get up!"

Robin sat up and grabbed Emma and started tickling her tummy. "I'm up, I'm up!" She said while Emma's laughter filled the room.

Patrick stood in the doorway watching his girls smile and laugh. For the first time since before Robin left his heart felt whole again. "Okay you goofs, you hungry?" He asked as he walked from the doorway to the end of the bed.

"I am!" Emma said through her giggles. "What's my other surprise daddy?" she asked when Robin finally stopped tickling her.

"Your other surprise is your chocolate chip pancakes that are waiting on the table. You better hurry before I go down there and eat them myself!"

Emma's mouth made an 'O' and she bolted for the door and down the stairs.

"Good morning wife." Patrick said, walking around the bed and offering his hand to Robin. She placed hers in his and hopped off the bed. "Good morning husband." She said back, placing her other hand on his cheek and then kissing him softly.

He rested his forehead on hers when the kiss ended. "How was the rest of your sleep?" he asked.

"Good, thanks to you." She smiled then kissed him again. "We better get down there before she eats all the pancakes." She joked.

Hand-in-hand, the Drake duo went to join their daughter at the table for breakfast.

After they all ate Patrick cleaned the kitchen and Robin took Emma to her room to get her ready for the day.

"Done!" Emma said after pulling her long-sleeved pink shirt over her head.

"Good job baby." Robin smiled. "Come here so mommy can brush your hair."

Emma walked over and sat in the floor in front of Robin who was seated on her daughter's bed. She took the brush to Emma's light brown hair and gently pulled it through.

"When you were gone and daddy had to brush my hair it always hurted." Emma said.

"It did?"

"Yeah, cause he's a boy." Emma said matter-of-factly. "I like it better when you do it."

"Me too babe." She said stopping her brush strokes and kissing Emma's head. "I missed you princess."

"I missed you too mommy." Emma turned around and got up to sit in Robin's lap. "Next time you go on a trip can I go with you? Me and daddy?" she asked with a grin.

The words broke Robin's heart. "I would love that." She said trying to hide her hurt. "Alright, let's go see if daddy is done cleaning."

Robin and Emma entered the living room to find Patrick sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Mommy is a better hair brusher than you are daddy!" Emma laughed.

"I bet she is." He laughed.

Robin sat on the couch next to her husband and Emma sat on the floor and flipped open a colouring book.

"What do you want to do today?" Patrick asked.

"You don't have to work?" Robin said with confusion.

"No, I uh," Patrick took a big breath; "I rescheduled all my surgeries for the week and told them I can't be on-call until after the weekend. I didn't know how things would be when you got home and I was just being prepared. I wanted to be here for you."

Robin smiled and moved closer to him. She threw her legs over his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you for that." She said. "But I'm okay…I think I'm okay for today. I actually have to go to the hospital; I need to call Dr. Makeba to have him fax everything over from Seattle to put in my charts. It shouldn't take too long." She closed her eyes and relaxed into Patrick's hold as he moved his arm behind her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Patrick put the paper he was reading on the arm of the couch and rested his head on top of hers.

"No, no. It's okay; I will go and get it done, Stay here with Emma. I won't be gone long I promise."

"Okay." Patrick lifted his head and kissed Robin's hair.

She then lifted her head and brought her lips to his. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She said before standing up and walking off to change.

When she came back to the living room Patrick and Emma were seated together on the couch watching some cartoon. "Alright you two, I will be back very soon." She smiled and walked over to kiss them both.

When she left the house she exhaled deeply. She needed to get her labs from Seattle but that wasn't the only reason she was headed to GH. There was someone she needed to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "All the king's horses and all of his men couldn't tear us apart."**

Patrick and Emma were enjoying their morning cartoons when Patrick's phone went off. He reached over and picked it up without moving Emma from his lap. When he checked the caller id he saw that it was the hospital, "Patrick Drake." He answered.

"Hello Dr. Drake," said a familiar voice, "I know you are not supposed to be on-call for the week but there is a patient that was just brought in and they need a consult as soon as possible; everyone here is really busy."

"It's okay Epiphany, I can come in for the consult but that's it."

"Great, what time can they expect you?"

Patrick looked at his watch before answering, "I can be there within half an hour."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Wait, Epiphany, have you seen Robin at the hospital yet by any chance?" he wondered.

"I did," she said with happiness in her voice. "I didn't know she was back from Africa already. She looked busy so I didn't get the chance to talk to her just yet."

"Okay, I was just wondering. I'll be there soon." Patrick hung up his phone and looked at Emma. "Wanna come with me to work? Maybe mommy will be done with what she's doing by the time we get there and if not you can go play in the daycare till we're done, okay?"

"Okay." Emma smiled. "Can we get ice cream after?"

"Of course," Patrick said with a tap on her nose, "go clean up your colouring stuff while I get dressed."

Patrick headed to the master bedroom and threw on a pair of scrubs. When he returned to the front room Emma was seated on the couch with her coat and shoes on. "Good work honey." He grinned. Then he put on his coat and shoes and left for GH.

When the elevator doors opened Patrick walked off and made his way for the nurse station with Emma in his arms. Epiphany was in the middle of filling out some patient's paperwork when she spotted the two; "Drake junior and Emma Grace, how are you two doing today?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Good." Emma said shyly.

"You happy your mom is home Emma?" Epiphany asked.

"Yes." Emma smiled and laid her head on Patrick's shoulder.

"Have you seen that mom of hers since I called?" Patrick asked as he gently hiked Emma higher on his hip.

"I have not, but you need to get going, that patient is waiting for you in room 407." Her voice changed from the playful tone it had been when she was talking to Emma into her stern and serious voice that she always used with Patrick.

"Okay, I will be right with them, I just need to bring Emma to the daycare center. I'll be back. Have the charts waiting for me."

Not long after he left, Robin came strolling around the corner and heard Epiphany's voice call out her name, "Dr. Scorpio! You just missed two important people."

"Who?" Robin asked; she definitely wasn't expecting anyone. Few people knew she was back in Port Charles much less at the hospital.

"Drake junior and little Emma. I had to call Patrick for a consult so he just brought her with him. He just took her to daycare if you wanted to go get her."

"Oh, no, no. I'm not quite done here just yet." She replied. "Once I finish up I will go get her. How long is Patrick's consult going to take?"

"Severe headaches, might be more to it though. My guess is he'll be in there for about 45 minutes." Epiphany said while pulling charts.

"Alright, if you see him can you just let him know that I'm going to be about another hour so if he wants to wait for me that would be perfect but if not to just let you know so I don't worry about Emma."

"Of course, Dr. Scorpio." Epiphany nodded and then continued on with her work.

Robin checked the time, "Five more minutes." She said to herself and took a deep breath.

Exactly 53 minutes later Patrick exited his patient's room and returned to the nurses' station where he again found Epiphany. "Here are the charts for Mr. Chappus." He said handing them to her. "Order a CT for tomorrow. You can call me with the results. If it's something significant I can most likely come in but I don't see it being anything too major from what I found today." Patrick spat all his medical talk out quickly because he just wanted to be home with his girls. "Did Robin come by? Did she get Emma?" he asked.

"She was here earlier but she said she needed another hour or so. Emma is still in daycare. Dr. Scorpio said that if you're not going to wait for her to let me know so she can be sure of where Emma is. But you can wait if you want."

"I will." Patrick said.

"I figured you'd say that." She grinned. "Little Emma probably isn't the only one happy to have her back."

Patrick simply smiled. "I'll be in the conference room going over some things so could just let her know that's where I'll be?"

"Not a problem." Epiphany felt like the Drake's voicemail; filled with their messages whilst they played phone tag.

About 25 minutes later Robin sat on an exam bed with tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be okay." She tried saying to herself; repeating the words of her doctor and her husband. "It's gonna be okay." She wiped her eyes and stood up to leave the room. She opened the door and rounded the corner in such a daze that she didn't even notice the very handsome man walking in her direction; she walked right into Dr. Drake.

"Woah there beautiful, where you off to in such a rush?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry." She said snapping out of her own world. "I was just…coming to find you!" She said with a forced smile.

"I don't think so. Are you alright? You look like you've been crying…" he said with squinted eyes.

Robin just looked into his eyes and broke down. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to keep herself together for so long when hiding things from him; one look and she was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "I don't know how much more I can take."**

"Come here."Patrick took her hand and led them to an available conference room. He took a seat on the couch and sat her next to him. Placing one hand on each of her cheeks he wiped away the fallen tears and grabbed her hands. "Talk to me?" he begged.

"You said no more crying in the conference room." She said trying to make light of the situation.

"I meant no crying in the conference room alone. You can cry to me anywhere, anytime. Let me be there for you Robin. Let me take care of you."

"I know." She sniffled then moved close to him so she could be in his arms. "Just hold me, please."

"Yeah, of course." He opened his arms and wrapped them around her. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt slightly and the shake of her body as she cried. "What happened? Did Dr. Makeba have new results for you when you called? What's wrong with the protocol?" he asked with worry.

"No, he didn't have anything new." She said through her tears. "He said everything still looks good as far as the protocol and my viral load goes. I mean, it's not at a safe level yet but it hasn't gotten any worse either."

"Okay, so that's good news. What's got you so worked up?" he removed her from his hold so he could look at her. "What's got my girl so upset?"

"I don't want to do this here, Patrick, can we go get Emma and go home please."

"You need to talk to me babe. I'm not going to just let this go. You can't run into me in a daze, burst out crying, and expect me to just forget it. I am your husband and I love you. I don't know what more I have to do to get you to trust that," Patrick spoke sternly but there was hurt in his voice.

"We can talk about it later…tonight…at home." She said. "Just not here, not like this. Let's go home, make some lunch, hang out with our little girl and later on when she goes to bed we can talk. Please."

"I'll agree to that on one condition." He responded,

"What?" she asked with desperation.

"Promise me that this is the last time I have to find you like this. From now on when you have a problem, no matter how big or how scary, you come to me; just like we promised."

"I know, I know. This…this is all a part of my original secret; my HIV status, worrying about you and your health and…and this." She said looking away from him.

"Well we have your protocol going now, I'm going to make an appointment to get tested soon, and whatever this is, we'll deal with that too, okay?" he moved some of her fallen hair back behind her ear and brought his face lower so she would have to look at him. "Okay?" he asked again.

"Okay." She nodded.

Patrick moved in and kissed her softly then pulled her back into his arms. "Let's just sit here for a few minutes while you calm down. Emma doesn't want to see you upset."

Robin knew he was right so she just settled into his embrace and began to relax. 'It's gonna be okay.' She repeated over and over in her head. 'It's gonna be okay.'

Robin and Patrick sat in a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes; during which, Robin closed her eyes and nearly fell asleep. "Hey you," Patrick's voice was calm and gentle, "you okay? Wanna go get that girl of ours and take her home. It's almost 1 o'clock, Emma must be getting hungry and I did promise her ice cream on our way home."

"You did?" Robin said with a light hearted laugh. "We better get going then."

She stood up and Patrick followed, he took her hand and she turned back and smiled at him. "I love you, with all my heart." She said over her shoulder.

"I love you too."

They made their way to the daycare center and Emma came running towards them. "Hey baby girl." Robin beamed kneeling down to catch her in a hug. "Ready for that ice cream you were promised?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

Patrick sent a 'thank you' wave at the daycare workers and then picked Emma up from behind which resulted in a playful laugh erupting within her. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" she sang.

"We'll get your ice cream but you need lunch first." Robin said.

"Mommy's back Em, no more ice cream for lunch." Patrick whispered in her ear but still at a loud enough level for Robin to hear.

"Daddy better be kidding, ice cream is for dessert silly girl."

Emma just laughed and smiled with her parents as they all got onto the elevator.

"Glad to see you all found each other." Epiphany yelled out to them.

"Thank you Epiphany!" Robin and Patrick yelled back simultaneously as the elevator doors closed.

The Drake clan then headed to Kelly's for lunch followed by the ice cream parlour and then the park. By the time they got home it was already 5:30 and they were all hungry again.

They decided to continue their family day by making sandwiches all together; Patrick had ham, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and mayonnaise; Robin had turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard; and Emma had peanut butter and banana. They were all completely satisfied with their dinner of choice and then huddled onto the couch to watch a movie before Emma's bedtime.

By the time 8:30 rolled around Emma was getting tired and her parent's noticed. "I'll take her." Robin said, shifting her body and picking up her almost sleeping girl. "Say goodnight to daddy."

"Goodnight." Emma yawned.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you." Patrick said before kissing her on the cheek.

Robin walked off with Emma in her arms; her head was rested on her mom's shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck and legs wrapped around her waist.

When Robin got to Emma's room she laid her on her bed, "You gotta get into your pyjamas silly." She whispered then grabbed her daughter's Tinkerbelle pj's and changed her quick. "All set." She pulled back the blankets and tucked the sleepy princess into bed. "Goodnight my angel. I love you so much." She placed a kiss on Emma's forehead then left the room, leaving the door open just a crack; the way Emma liked it.

She turned around to see Patrick standing in the doorway of their room. "She out for the count?" he asked.

"Yeah." Robin crossed her arms over her chest; she knew what was coming but they had just had such a good day, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face this yet.

"I cleaned up downstairs, the dishes are done, couch is all tidied, blankets are back where they belong, there's no toys laying around, doors locked." He said in all seriousness.

"Sounds like you have this covered."

"Ready to talk to me?" he asked.

"Patrick, I-"

"Everything is done. House is clean, Emma is sleeping. We need to talk babe."

"Okay." She gave in. "Can I get changed first though? We'll…we'll talk, just let me get comfortable and stuff."

"Of course" he said, moving out of the doorway so she could enter their room.

"Thank you." She said quietly before opening her drawer and taking out a pair of red plaid flannel pyjama bottoms and one of Patrick's t-shirts. As she took off her clothes from the day and put on her sleepwear she could feel Patrick watching her. She had her back to him but she could sense his eyes on her bare shoulder and waist. "Stop it." She said,

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

"Don't look at me, not when I can't be with you like that. It's not fair." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Whether or not we can make love I still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are my wife, so if I want to look at you and admire you, I can do that." He said.

Robin let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry." was all she could say.

"Stop apologizing all the time." He moved towards her, "Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be."

"God I'm such a mess!" she let out with a huff.

"You're my mess." He said crooking his head to the side and smiling at her. "And I love you. I would also love if you just talked to me though,"

"Okay," Robin said. She was tired of doing all this on her own; she was so drained. "Let's talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Like butterflies around a flame; till ashes, ashes, we fade away."**

Patrick sat down on the small couch in their master bedroom and waited for Robin to join him. He knew they had to talk; he was tired of feeling in the dark about what was going on with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't terrified of what she might tell him.

Robin sat cross-legged on the couch across from Patrick who instinctively moved closer to her and placed his hands on her knees. "I don't know where to start…" her voice trailed off.

"Just…just start right from the beginning. This needs to stop Robin, I need to know everything. I can't help you if you shut me out." He felt like they'd attempted this conversation so many times already; he was starting to grow tired of pushing her for answers.

"First of all, you have to know I never meant to hurt you." As she said those words her voice cracked. Her intentions had always been to save him from the hurt she went through with Stone but she knew she had failed because she could see it in his eyes; he was hurt.

"I know that. I know you don't want to hurt me." He said rubbing her legs gently. "But…" he was not sure if he wanted to continue. "Never mind, go ahead."

"No, but what? No more secrets remember? Just tell me."

Patrick took a deep breath, "But…you did hurt me." He said. "Having to find out you're sick from Elizabeth? That hurt…and then figuring out you told Jason. That hurt too." He moved one of his hands up to run it through his hair, "I felt like you didn't trust me, Robin. You had to confide in Elizabeth, which I know, she's you friend and so is Jason but I'm your husband. This affects me way more than either of them. I needed to know." He put his hand back on her knee and gave it a light squeeze. "I just wish I could have heard it from you."

Robin felt her heartbreak at the thought of making Patrick feel this way. "I am so sorry." She whimpered. "I was going to tell you, I promise I was. I could have never really left. I could never leave you and Emma…" She didn't know what else to say, she felt so guilty and then to know on top of all this there was something else she was keeping from him; he was going to be so broken by all this.

"I want to believe that, I really do…but you went to Jason, you wanted to disappear. I…I guess I owe him a thank you because if he'd said yes you might have realized how much you love us too late." He didn't want to make this any harder on her than it already was but he needed her to know how betrayed he felt.

"No, I promise you I could have never gone through with it. I knew he was right and…I don't know…maybe I went to Jason because I knew deep down he would say no. I was always that source of right and wrong for him and he was that for me too…without even knowing it. He knows me Patrick…not that you don't but he knows me from a time in my life where everything was negative, everything was dark and painful. I don't want to bring that upon you, I never did. I knew he could make me realize that running wasn't the answer back then and it still isn't." It was hard to put into words what Jason meant to her. She loved Patrick with all her heart but Jason would always be important to her. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have the life she had today. "I can't erase what Jason did for me, then or now. And I wouldn't want too. He brought me to you…twice now." She smiled. "You're my heart Patrick. You always will be."

"I know Jason is important to you, I meant when I said that your relationship with him was the best thing that ever happened to me. I would be lost without you." He took a deep breath to keep from crying, "I need you Robin. I need you to talk to me, to hold my hand, to mother our daughter, to be my best friend. I need you in every way possible so please, let me all the way in so we can beat this together."

"Okay." She said giving into him. She knew there was no way she could avoid this forever and Patrick seemed ready to hear it. Neither of them were holding back; everything that needed to be said was being said; it was now or never. "Well, I have a question for you. Haven't you wondered how I found out that my meds stopped working?" She asked him as if she had been waiting for him to pose her that question.

"Not really, I mean I just figured you weren't feeling well or something…" Patrick realized he hadn't wondered why she would get blood tests done out of the blue. She must have just been feeling off and assumed the worst. That made sense to him.

"You're half right." She said looking away from him. She starred down at her hands in her lap and played with her wedding ring. "I wasn't feeling well…"

"Okay…" Patrick understood that this conversation was probably hard for her to have but he just needed her to get to the point. The unknown was destroying him.

"I wasn't feeling well so I went and had the blood work done and two things showed up." She said and then swallowed hard. "I decided I needed answers about my viral load which is why I made plans to go to Seattle then today I went to GH because I needed to see another doctor."

"You needed to see someone here in Port Charles?" he asked with confusion. "Who did you need to see here?"

"Kelly." She said just shy of a whisper.

"Kelly?" Patrick repeated trying to put the pieces together. "Did you need to talk to her as a friend…or as a doctor?"

"As a doctor…" she said hanging her head and twirling her ring some more.

Patrick watched her face drop and then it his him, "Wait…Robin, are you…are we…" He couldn't even form the words.

"I'm…we're…pregnant." She finally said out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "It's gonna shock, it's gonna hurt."**

Patrick sat there completely dumbfounded by the words Robin had just said to him. "You're pregnant?" he asked. He wanted to be sure he heard her right.

Robin simply nodded her head and held back tears that were welling in her eyes. She didn't look at him; she couldn't.

"And you've known since the morning after Lisa died?" he was trying to make sure he had this all right.

She nodded again without looking up to face him.

"So you're probably already like…"

"15 week." She said, finishing his train of thought.

"How could I have not noticed…" he said out loud but really he was talking to himself.

"I haven't let you near me…I haven't let you touch me…the risk of you being infected was why but this…this just made it worse."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked but his voice now sounded broken, hurt, and even angry.

"Because I wasn't sure…I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it. If I could be pregnant…I don't want to make your worries or grief any bigger than they already are." She moved back on the couch so he was no longer touching her. She felt horrible.

"What do you mean you weren't sure if you could keep it?" he was trying to keep his calm but if she was talking about what he thought she was…he wasn't sure if he could keep his cool.

"I'm on a new protocol Patrick but I wasn't when I found out, I wasn't until a few days ago. I knew there was and still is a chance that I could die I didn't want to put you through losing a baby on top of losing me." She spat back with anger and defeat.

"First of all, you are not dying." Patrick said grabbing her face in his hands. "You, are not dying." He said again, looking into her brown soaked eyes.

"We don't know that." She said angrily. "We can hope and we can be optimistic but that doesn't change the facts. You're a doctor; you know how these things work…or how they sometimes don't."

"I refuse to live without you. I know this is gonna be okay. Especially now…Robin we're having a baby." He said finally giving in to his own tears. "15 weeks…there's a heartbeat, that's…that's our little person, that's Emma's brother or sister. You can't take that from us." He was so overwhelmed he wasn't sure what emotion to run with first; excitement, anger, joy, hurt, worry….

"Patrick if it comes down to it and we find out that this protocol isn't working…I'm not going to put a tiny defenceless baby through the destruction that AIDS will bring when it takes over. That isn't fair and it isn't right. If that's what it comes down to you're gonna lose us both anyways so why make this child suffer." She was a complete mess as she spoke. She was so terrified and so heartbroken over having to have this conversation with him.

"Robin…I…" Patrick was at a complete loss for words. He knew she was right; he wouldn't want his unborn child to suffer through AIDS but in his mind that was not going to happen. Robin was going to be fine and now they'd have another baby; another life they'd created. He refused to be anything but grateful for this miracle. "Can we just…just take a moment and be happy? Is…is that okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she wiped her soaking eyes.

"Robin, we have Emma because of fate or luck. We weren't ready, we didn't know what to expect." He placed his hands on her crossed-legs again, "But this baby…we made this baby out of unconditional love. Love with no reservations, or needs, or outside motives. This was strictly you and me being husband and wife. We know how to be parents this time. Being a father has been the greatest gift I have ever received…to get to do that again? To hold that baby we created…I just want to be happy about that. I've always wanted us to make our family bigger, for Emma to be a big sister. That dream home I got us has room to grow remember? Let us have that." He begged.

"I want that more than anything." Robin sobbed. "I'm just so scared. I don't know if I can do this Patrick. I don't want to lose this baby…I don't want to lose you or our little girl."

"You won't." he said sternly. "Just take a deep breath and stop living in that fear. Be happy with me, let us be happy, just try." He said with a forced smile.

"But…" Robin trailed off.

"What?" Patrick asked in desperation.

"I can't be happy Patrick, if I'm gonna be happy that means I have admit that I love this baby already…I can't do that. I'm scared to do that. If I let myself love it then losing it is going to be so hard. If I get sick I don't want our last days or weeks together to be mourning over what more we could have had."

Patrick felt his heart break within his chest. "You can love the baby Robin. Don't try and say you don't…I know you're scared but we both know that you love this child. You don't want to admit it but I know you do and you know you do."

Robin just nodded her head and continued to cry.

That's when Patrick had enough, he couldn't handle this conversation anymore and he couldn't handle seeing Robin so upset. He moved closer to her and then extended her crossed-legs so they were across his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her into his chest. There they sat in silence with only Robin's occasional sniffles filling the void of sound. Once Patrick felt Robin's body relax a little he spoke, "We are going to be okay…all four of us." He added moving his hand to rest on her stomach.

Robin didn't say anything. She simply moved her hand to rest on top of his, closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "I've got nothing left but you tonight."**

Before long Patrick could feel that Robin's body was no longer tense, her breathing was steady and no long rapid, and her occasional sniffles had stopped.

"Robin?" he asked in a low whisper to which he got no response.

He adjusted himself slightly and looked down to find his wife fast asleep with her head rested on his chest, one hand still cradling his on her abdomen and the other was holding onto his t-shirt. Her legs were sprawled across his and she was cuddled right into his lap.

"Tired yourself out, huh?" he said as he rubbed her back with his free hand. "I'm gonna move you, okay?" He knew she wasn't going to answer him but he wanted to warn her just in case she was still somewhat awake. He removed his hand from her midsection and placed it under her legs then gently stood up and lifted them both off the couch. He made movement towards the bed and laid her down on her side. He then kissed her softly on the cheek before going to change into different clothes. He slipped on some comfortable sweat pants and a black long sleeved shirt, their room was oddly chilly tonight. As he walked back towards the bed he heard a small yawn come from his wife.

"Can you grab me something else to wear too please? I'm cold." she said groggily.

"Yeah, of course." He answered before walking back over to the closet and taking a shirt of his, similar to the one he was wearing. "Here you go." He said as he approached the bed and handed the sweater to her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat up and began to change.

Patrick turned away to walk to his side of the bed, he knew she didn't want him looking at her from what she'd said earlier.

"You don't have to walk away or look away even. You know everything now. This is me. This is us." She said with pride for the first time.

Patrick turned around and looked at her sitting on the bed clad in her jeans and bra. She was as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so now; there was something about knowing that she was carrying his child that made his heart melt just as it had when she had been pregnant with Emma. Slowly, he moved closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. He knelt down and took her hands in his, "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she half smirked.

"Telling me the truth. For trusting me. For letting me look at you,"

"You're welcome."

Patrick sprung up a little so he could kiss her softly then he crouched back down and placed a light kiss on the center of her belly before grabbing the shirt he'd brought her and helping her into it. "That's better, huh?" He asked walking around their bed and crawling under the covers.

"Much." She said with a yawn. "I wanna go back to sleep, right here, with you."

"That sounds perfect." He said in agreement as he cuddled her close to him. "Sweet dreams, angel."

"Goodnight." She said with her eyes already closed.

It didn't take long before she was sound asleep again. Patrick could feel the familiar rhythm of her heart against his chest; the stillness of their bodies, aside from the light rise and fall of her frame as she took each breath. As much as this was comforting to him, much like it usually is, it was also a constant reminder of the fact that night's like this might not last forever. His mind began to wonder and he started to think about all the possibilities that could come from the information Robin had divulged to him in the last few days. Soon the thoughts all became too much and the only thing he could do to stop himself from having a nervous breakdown was to focus on what was happening in the moment; so he did just that. He held his wife as tight as he could and took in every piece of the moment they were in. He smelled the clean flowery scent that radiated from her hair thanks to her shampoo; the softness of her skin as he stroked her lower back that peeked out from her shirt; and the sound of her breathing. "We're gonna be okay." He repeated to himself in a quiet tone.

As much as he tried to be in the moment with Robin and just enjoy her company, he felt like he needed to do something, anything. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and dialled the hospital. He punched in all the right extensions and ended up right where he wanted to be; Dr. Kelly Lee's voicemail.

"Hi Kelly, its Patrick…I…I know you saw Robin today. We talked and uh, she told me…everything. I was just wondering if you could call me tomorrow, I want to have an appointment with the three of us so we can figure out what we need to do. This is really hard…um, just call me back please. Thanks Kelly." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. 'There's nothing more I can do tonight.' He thought to himself. He just needed some rest. He laid his cheek against the top of Robin's head and settled into her breathing rhythm and soon too drifted off. Tomorrow he'd talk to Kelly, then they'd all talk, and in the end, everything was going to be okay. It had to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: "You're not alone in the fight, just let me love you."**

When Robin woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. "Patrick?" she said as she stretched and rose to her feet. She didn't hear the shower and didn't get a response when she called out his name so she assumed he had gotten called into work. She decided to go check on her sleeping beauty so she crept quietly down the hall to Emma's room. But when she opened the door she found a made bed and no Emma.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered out loud.

She traveled to the living room and found Patrick asleep on the couch. Puzzled, she walked over and crawled up to lay beside him. She kissed his lips softly and brought her hand to his cheek, "What are you doing out here?" she asked once she received a groan as a response to being woken up.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said as he moved his hand to rest on her hip.

"Well why did you leave me in the bed alone in the first place?" she wondered. "And where's my Emma?"

"She's with Matt and Maxie today. That's why I got out of bed, I had to get her up and ready."

"I didn't know they planned on taking her today, that's sweet of them. Do you have to go into work today or do we have the day all to ourselves." She asked, resting her head in his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I asked them to take her. I called Matt this morning and made a deal with him in order to get him and Maxie out of bed early enough to come get here. We have plans today, you and I." he still hadn't opened his eyes, in part because he was tired, and in part because he wasn't sure how pleased she'd be with his plans for the day. Although it was important to talk to Kelly and they both knew that, he didn't know if she would appreciate him calling Dr. Lee himself without talking to her about it first. But the way he saw it, she'd kept things from him and made plans without him, and now it was his turn, he was doing what was best for all of them. She'd see that…eventually.

"You made a deal?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. "And what are our plans today?" she asked with some caution.

Patrick cleared his throat, "We have an appointment with Kelly today. We need to talk about everything, and I need to be involved."

"Okay." Robin said as she sighed and used her hand to toy with the side of Patrick's sweater.

"Okay?" he repeated slightly confused.

"Yeah, I mean…you're right. You should have been there with me when I went to see Kelly for the first time…I'm sorry I kept this from you. We'll go together and we'll see what our options are, or our possibilities."

"Yeah." Patrick agreed still in shock that she had not put up a fight and said he was right.

"Have you already spoken to Kelly?" She asked.

"I called her last night and left a message, she called me back this morning and said we can go in and see her at eleven."

"What time is it now?" she asked as she scooted closer to him and let her eyes close.

Patrick looked at his watch, "Only nine-thirty." He responded.

"Perfect, we have time to lay here for a bit before we shower."

"We shower?" he asked with that same shocked tone.

"Yeah, I mean…if you want to join me…"

"Are you kidding? God I missed you." He said wrapping his arms all the way around her tiny frame and planting a kiss on top of her hair.

"I missed you too. But…Patrick, you know nothing can happen…just a shower…" she said with embarrassment.

"I know. Don't worry, this will be a very clean event." He joked.

"Okay." She said, "Not that I wouldn't want more, it's just"

"Stop," Patrick said, cutting her off mid sentence, "I understand. You don't need to keep trying to make up for what's happening, you don't need to give me explanations or justifications. Just relax, okay?"

"Okay." She felt so much better this morning. For the first time since she'd received her lab test results she felt like maybe everything would be okay. No longer having to keep Patrick in the dark made everything easier; she needed that confidant, that best friend; her Patrick.

An hour later, Robin and Patrick were scurrying around the house, gathering their things in hopes that they'd made it to GH on time. Their rest on the couch and their shower had both taken longer than they'd planned due to the fact that neither of them wanted either event to end.

"Robin, come on, we're gonna be late." Patrick shouted as he put on his coat and shoes.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." She said hoping into the front room with one shoe on and the other in her hand. She was wearing a baggy white sweater that hung off one shoulder revealing her black bra strap as well as jeans that hugged her curves just right and emphasized her behind that Patrick loved so much.

"You look so cute." He mused.

"Enough with the compliments mister, we need to go!" she said brushing past him and opening the door, as she did so she looked over her shoulder and added, "You do look rather handsome though." She added.

"Good, I have a reputation to live up to you know, husband to the most beautiful girl in the world."

Robin blushed and buttoned up her coat. "Thank you, now let's go."

Patrick laughed and followed her lead out the door. Within 15 minutes the two walked off the elevator hand-in-hand at GH. Patrick walked up o the intern standing at the nurses 'station and said, "We're here to see Dr. Lee."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "See me through the eyes of grace."**

"Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio-Drake." The intern said checking the computer for their time. "Ah yes, she is with another patient right now but she will be with you very soon. Would you like me to bring you to a room or would you rather wait out here for her?"

"You can take us to a room please." Patrick said in his professional tone.

The intern nodded and led them down a series of halls. She was doing her best to be professional but she felt weird leading the hospital's top brain surgeon and his wife who was their former chief of staff to their room as if they couldn't of found it on their own.

"Here you are. Dr. Lee should be here soon." She instructed as she opened the door for the Drake pair.

"Thank you." They said at the same time before entering the room.

The intern closed the door behind them and left them to wait.

"You okay?" Patrick asked her while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I think so…" she said with an uneasy tone. "I think I need to just sit down."

Patrick released her hand so she could take a seat on the examination table in front of them.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked with a pout.

"Do what?"

"You let go. I need you to hold my hand through this entire appointment babe. I'm….I'm nervous and scared and worried and you make me feel safe." She admitted somewhat shyly.

Patrick smiled and walked towards his wife who was now seated on the reclining bed. "I'm sorry." He reached his hand out and intertwined their fingers. "I won't let go, promise." He said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Good." She said with a sigh.

"And don't be nervous or worried or scared. First of all, I'm right here. And secondly, we might get good news today. We don't need to panic or stress yet okay. Let's just take this one step at a time."

"One step at a time, together." She said to herself.

"Exactly." Patrick brought Robin's hand to his lips and kissed it softly before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

Dr. Lee knocked lightly on the door before opening it and entering the room. "Hello you two." She smiled.

"Hi Kelly," Robin said.

"So Patrick called me," she said motioning in his direction to which he nodded in agreement, "I think what we should do is go over everything that I have gathered from seeing Robin the other day. I also talked to your doctor in Seattle to see what he thought. Between his expertise in HIV and AIDS and mine in prenatal I think we have the best chance at getting the result everyone is hoping for which is healthy mother and baby." She spoke with such optimism and happiness that Robin and Patrick could both feel their hearts begin to swell with hope and joy. They knew each other were thinking the same thing when they instinctively squeezed each other's hand at the same time.

Patrick took a deep breath before he spoke, "Okay, where do we start?" he asked.

"Well when Robin was here the other day I had her take a pregnancy test just to be one hundred percent sure."

"I was already sure." Robin interjected with a light laugh.

"And of course her instincts were correct." Dr. Lee said with a smile. "Once I confirmed the news, Robin told me about her current HIV status, so from there I decided it was best to run as many tests as I could to check on the fetus, we did Chorionic Villus Samplingto check for any chromosome defects or genetic disorders outside of the HIV possibility. I also tested her for placental issue like a placenta previa, spina bifida and any other missing or defective anatomical problems with a baby."

It was a good thing both Robin and Patrick were doctors because Dr. Lee was talking in medical terms. At least they could follow. Because Kelly had gone over a lot of this with Robin last time she saw her she spent her time looking at Patrick to see his reaction to Kelly's words. He looked so focused, like he was memorizing every word she said.

"I have all those tests back today which we will talk about. The one thing we didn't do was an ultrasound. Well, I did do one but Robin didn't want to be a part of the experience because-"

"Because I was scared and I didn't want to do it without you and I knew if I heard the heartbeat I wouldn't be able to consider the option that I was…or am…or…I don't know. It all depends I guess." She said holding back the urge to cry yet again.

"But we can do that today if you two want, I mean, now that you're here Patrick."

"Um," Patrick used his free hand and placed it over his mouth as he pondered her last statement. "that's entirely up to Robin. I'm not going to ask you to do that if you're not ready."

Robin's eye welled with tears and she just nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"She's afraid to feel connected to the baby which is completely understandable." Dr. Lee said with a serious tone. "But if it makes you two feel any better, I can tell you from what I saw and heard on the machine, everything looks good so far."

"Good." Patrick said before kissing Robin's hand again. "So those tests you ran, did anything abnormal come up?"

"Not at all." She answered. "Baby looks very healthy. We can't test for HIV right now though, as I'm sure you both know."

"Of course." Patrick responded.

"Okay. Now when I spoke to Dr. Makeba in Seattle he said that we can test your viral levels in nine days to see if the new protocol is working. If it is, we have no reason to believe that you and this baby won't be anything but healthy."

"So if the results come back and her levels are lower, we can assume that she will be able to carry the baby to term and they'll both be fine?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. HIV positive and even mothers with AIDS have children every day. Sometimes the babies are infected and sometimes they aren't. That's something you two already know and knew going into your first pregnancy. So at this point, my best advice would be to relax, try not to stress and in nine days we can make bigger decisions." Dr. Lee seemed so hopeful; it was really helping Patrick cope. He knew Robin would be worried until they were told everything was fine but if at least one of them had some hope it might help. He could comfort her for the next nine days, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay." Patrick said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "See, I told you, don't be scared." Patrick leaned forward and kissed Robin right on the lips. He let the kiss linger for a moment but then remembered that Kelly was still seated with him so he pulled away and sat back down.

"Now, I'd hate to bring up the other side of this but, like you said, we need to discuss everything."

When Patrick had said everything he'd forgotten that that meant the negative side of things as well.

"If we get the results back and Robin's viral levels are the same or worse we would need to have a plan. Robin said that she did not want to proceed with the pregnancy if she was sick. Is that still how you feel Robin?" Kelly asked sounding more like a friend than a doctor this time.

"Uh, yeah. I don't want to risk the baby suffering through AIDS. That's not fair." She said with a stammer due to her tears.

"I understand that, but you know that there is the possibility of the baby being born completely healthy. That's not to say that the pregnancy wouldn't be extremely difficult on you both. I just have to let you know that the possibility does exist."

"I know," Robin said, "But once, or if, my immune system is severely damaged, I would be susceptible to infections and all kinds of diseases that could harm the baby and make my attempt at recovery that much more difficult."

"This is all true." Kelly agreed. "I will do whatever you two decide is best. But we don't need to cross that bridge until we get to it. We have nine days to hope for the best and if that's not the result we get, well then it will be up to you two to decide what you want. I can see this from a medical perspective as well as a personal one because you two are good friends of mine. So just know you have my support." She said with a half smile.

"Thank you Kelly." Patrick said before placing a light kiss on Robin's bare shoulder that was exposed because of the way her sweater fell.

"You are both very welcome. So, do you have any other questions for me?"

Time had begun to escape them all, they'd been talking for nearly an hour already.

"I think we're okay for now." Robin said wiping a stray tear. She felt like such a mess, she was always crying.

"So is that a no on the ultrasound for today?" Dr. Lee asked with caution. "I don't want to push you, just making sure."

Robin took a deep breath and looked at Patrick. "Can we please wait…I just-"

Patrick brought his finger to her lips. "Shhh. We can wait. Don't worry about it. I understand." He said.

"Okay." Kelly said as she stood up. "I'll see you in nine days for sure and if anything comes up before that you can always call me."

"Thank you." Patrick said again.

"Not a problem." She smiled before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." Robin said as the tears began to seep from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry." He said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying? Didn't you hear? The baby is fine right now. That's good news." He wiped her cheek and took her hand back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let go again."

"If you're letting go to hold me that's an exception." She chuckled. "How long did you ask Matt and Maxie to keep Emma for?"

"They said they'd keep her for as long as we wanted. She even brought a bag for a sleepover if that's what we want. Maxie was going to take her to Crimson. I'm sure they're having a great time playing dress up and stuff. Don't worry about her okay, don't worry about anything."

"Easier said than done." She responded.

"I know babe." Patrick helped her get down from the exam table and opened the door for her. "Let's go. Do you want to go home? Or I can take you to eat or we can just go for a walk. Whatever you want to do, I want to do."

"I think I just want to be with you." She said resting her head on his arm as they walked. "Let's go for a walk."

They arrived at the elevator doors and walked on, "That sounds perfect." Patrick said in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "When I was yours and you were truly mine. All mine."**

When Robin and Patrick got to the car he got an idea. "We have the whole day to ourselves…are you up for a surprise?" he asked.

"What kind of surprise?" she wondered out loud.

"The kind I don't tell you about. Hence the surprise you goof." He said with a laugh as he started the engine.

Robin rolled her eyes at his answer. "Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say was, 'yes please husband whom I love so much, please give me a surprise." She finished her sentence by batting her eyes at him.

"Taking lessons from Emma I see. That's how she always gets ice cream out of me."

"Honey please, she learned it from me. I've been getting what I want out of you way longer than she has." She laughed.

"That's true." He smirked. "Okay so this surprise won't be as grand as it could have been, but it was short notice and it's the thought that counts." He winked."Do me a favour?" he said playfully.

"Anything." She smiled.

"Actually, allow me." He said as he pulled up to a red light. He reached over and pulled the hat she was wearing over her eyes to which she shrieked and laughed.

"This seems oddly familiar." She said through her giggles.

"It should, I think I've played this card before."

"Technically this isn't a surprise anymore; I have idea where we're headed now." She teased.

"You do, huh smart butt? I was actually going to take you to the secluded area past Oakwood Gate that you used to go to just think."

"The one I never told you about." She interjected.

"The one and only." He smiled. "The one I knew thanks to magic." He said with an arched eyebrow.

"That was a great day." She said remembering how sweet he'd been after she was shot. "Do you still do that?

"Do what?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road and trying to think of a new surprise since she'd guessed the first one easily.

"Listen to more than just what I say. Do you still listen to what I don't say?"

"Of course I do. Up until recently when you made it hard to hear." He said reaching over and taking her hand. "No more of that though. From now on all messages are loud and clear. I'll listen better, okay?"

"Any message that hasn't been clear lately was not because of your lack of listening, I promise you that." She said trying to force a smile.

"None of that matters now. We're on the right path, remember? Both metaphorically and literally, I rerouted us since you ruined my first surprise. Now we're going somewhere else. And don't even try to guess. Keep that hat on!" He gave her hand a squeeze and continued to drive.

When he got to his desired location he put the gear shift in park and looked over at Robin who still had her hat covering her eyes.

"We stopped. Can I take this off now?" she begged.

"Not yet. I need to go check something, can I trust you to wait here for a few minutes and not peek?" he asked while toying with her soft fingers.

Robin grinned, "Normally I would say no, I can't be that patient, but I trust you and I'm excited to see what you have planned for me, Dr. Drake, so yes, you can trust me."

"Okay. Coming in for a kiss." He warned before placing his lips against hers. "I'll be right back."

Robin sat in the car and awaited his return. He mind wondered between what to expect right now and in nine days. She decided to focus on right now though because it's what mattered.

Patrick came back and unlocked the car. "Guess who?"

"I'm really hoping that's my husband." She laughed.

"Well you're in luck. Right this way madam." He said extending his hand and grasping hers. "Step out. I'll lead you."

"Good thing I trust you." She whispered with meaning.

"Very good thing." He said as he led her to their destination. They walked through some doors and she could hear chattering around her so she knew they were somewhere public.

"Did you really take me out wearing a hat over my eyes? How many witnesses are there?" she said kiddingly.

"Not many, besides, they'll be gone soon." He continued to lead them. He had one arm wrapped around her with his hand resting on her hip and his other hand was holding onto hers. "We're getting on an elevator." He told her as they walked forward.

"I really have no idea where you're taking me."

"Well I would hope not. What part about surprise don't you get silly?" He said before smacking her behind teasingly which made her jump.

"You're so bad." She laughed.

"You love it." He joked back. "You're also gonna love this, we've arrived."

"So I can take this off now?" she asked excitedly.

"A few more steps…okay, here." He said slipping a small square card in her hand.

"What's this?" she questioned as she played around with it.

Patrick stood behind her and pulled the hat off her head. "Tada!"

When Robin finally got to see her surroundings she noticed the light brown and green ish grey door in front of her and then the room key in her hand. "You brought me to the Metro Court?" she asked confused.

"I did. But this isn't just any room." He explained as she opened the door. "This is the room where-"

"we had our one year anniversary." She said finishing his thought when she saw the room and recognized the layout.

"You are smart, Mrs Drake." He shut the door behind them and helped her remove her coat. Once he had ridded her of her jacket he took off his and threw them both over the back of a chair.

Robin walked around the room and took a seat on the couch near the fireplace.

"So do you want to know why I brought you here?" he asked as he approached the couch and sat down next to her.

"Because that was a great day and you were feeling sentimental about our early days of marital bliss?" She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly.

"Yes and no." he said. "Yes because that was a great day and I was feeling sentimental but more than that, there was something you said to me here that night that I have never forgotten." He took a deep breath before he spoke again, "It seems very relevant to where we are right now and I think we could both use the reminder."

"Okay." Robin said slightly confused. "What did I say?"

"Well, we took out the champagne and I made a toast to my exquisite better half who taught me what's important and then I told you I adored you."

"I do remember that." She said blushing.

"Well nothing about my toast has changed. You are still my exquisite better half, I am still grateful everyday for what you've taught me, and I most certainly still adore you."

"Babe…" Robin tried to start talking but Patrick wasn't finished.

"Then you rose our glass and you toasted your husband, the man who gave you the courage to dare to be happy. Do you remember saying that?"

"I do." She said with a smile.

"Okay, so my toast has not changed at all. And I hope yours hasn't either."

"Of course it hasn't." she interrupted.

"So maybe you just forgot?"

Robin's heart sank, "What do you mean? Of course I didn't forget."

"What I mean is, maybe you just needed a reminder. I gave you the courage to dare to be happy after what you went through with Stone and Jason and your illness. But if my toast hasn't changed, and yours hasn't changed then why did you lose your courage to be happy? To face things head on, holding my hand, and not letting anything defeat you. Defeat us."

"Patrick, I-"

"-Robin I dare you to be happy; to beat this and to let me help you, because I am not going anywhere." He scooted closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, "We can do this. We're going to do this." He smiled. "That is, if you accept my dare."

"I accept." Robin said with wet eyes. "These are tears of joy by the way." She laughed. "I love you. So much…so much it hurts."

"And there's no stitches to blame this time." He joked.

"Wrong memory honey. That was at the park, remember? Your original plan."

"That doesn't make it any less relevant. I swear I love you more everyday and I feel my heart burst every time I look at you." He paused and wondered if he should continue.

"What?" Robin asked him. She could tell that he was thinking, and thinking hard.

"I just…I know you're scared and I don't want what I'm about to say to make you feel upset or pressure or anything like that. I just need to say it so you know, okay?" He said in all seriousness.

Robin was a little worried but she trusted him and his words. "Okay."

"I love that baby…our baby. I already do and I will no matter what happens. I love our family."

Robin chocked back some tears before responding. "So do I."

Hearing her finally admit what he already knew took away all the worry in Patrick's heart; at least for now. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: "It's going to amaze your world; It's going to release the dream."**

After a few moments of lingering kisses and touches Robin pulled away. "Did you pay for this room for the night?" she asked shyly.

Patrick looked at her and wondered where her thoughts were going. "No…I wasn't sure if you would want to stay. I can though, if you want me too."

Robin smiled at him and thought about it. "I think I want to stay."

"Okay, I will call Matt and Maxie and ask them to keep Emma for the night, and we'll stay here, just the two of us." He rose to his feet and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket.

Robin watched him walk away and while he made his phone call she sat back and relaxed onto the couch. Maybe a night away with Patrick was just what she needed. She knew he'd help her keep her mind off of her pending test results and most of all he'd make her feel safe and loved which is all she really needed right now.

"Yeah, okay…thanks Matt. Can I talk to her for a minute?" Patrick said into the phone. "Hey baby girl. Are you having fun with Uncle Matt and Aunt Maxie?"

Robin could see a smile forming on his face. He was such a good dad and every doubt he'd ever had during her first pregnancy had been completely false. He was the best parent imaginable and he adapted to it flawlessly. Without even realizing it, Robin placed her hand on top of her stomach. When Patrick turned around and saw her doing so his heart swelled. "Hey princess, do you wanna say hi to mommy too before you start your sleepover? Okay, she's right here." Patrick walked over and handed the phone to Robin.

"Hi baby." She said to which she received a very happy "Hi mommy!"

Mother and daughter talked for a couple of minutes while Patrick went downstairs to inform the front desk that he would be keeping the room for the night. When he got back upstairs Robin was still sitting on the couch but she was off the phone.

"Everything okay with the kid?" he asked.

"Yup, she's gonna have a great night with Maxie I'm sure." She laughed. "Now, what are we going to do? I don't have any clothes or anything here. I love your spur of the moment romantic gesture but I can't stay in these clothes until tomorrow."

"Didn't think of that…" he trailed off, "Hmmm, what if I run home and get some things for us and on my way back I can pick up dinner? Sound good?"

Robin thought about it but decided against that idea. "How about I go home and get our things because, no offence honey, but I'll know what we need and where to find it all. I'll be quicker." She laughed.

"You're probably right." He admitted. "Well while you're gone I will order dinner. Is Chinese okay?"

"Sounds perfect." She said as she stood to her feet. She went to grab her coat and by the time she turned around Patrick was already standing right there.

"Be fast. I'll miss you." He said cocking his head to one side and smiling, revealing his dimple that she loved so much.

"I will, I'll miss you too." She said before kissing him on the lips and then leaving the room.

Patrick looked around the room after she left and decided the atmosphere wasn't setting the mood he wanted. He left the room and headed down stairs so he could take a walk to a nearby shop. He needed candles, matches, and flowers. Hopefully he could find what he needed, get back, and set up before she arrived back at the MC.

Luckily for him, he found everything he needed fairly easily and was back in their room within a half hour. He had called for dinner while he was out so he expected it to arrive very shortly. As he waited, he lit the candles and placed her flowers aside so she wouldn't see them right when she walked in; he wanted to present them to her.

After about ten minutes, the lobby called up to the room to inform Patrick that his dinner had arrived so he went down, paid, and brought it back upstairs. Now all he had to do was wait for Robin to return to him; which she did, "Fifty-eight." Patrick said as she walked in the door.

"What?" she asked confused before she saw the room, the flames from the candles were dancing and illuminating the room perfectly. "What is all this?"

"Fifty-eight minutes. That's how long it took you." He replied. "And this is me being sentimental,"

"You timed me?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Patrick moved towards her and took their bags from her hands, "Well yeah, I missed you." He joked.

"You're adorable, you know that?" she smiled as she took off her coat. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but I wanted too." He said as he returned to her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Now you better be hungry, I got all your favourites."

"I am hungry, thank you." She said taking her seat on the couch. The food was waiting on the table in front of her. "Come on mister, sit down, momma is hungry!"

Patrick beamed, "Is she?" he could see that his plan for the day had worked. Whether or not it was intentional she was embracing the pregnancy and that's all he wanted. "Alright." He said taking a seat next to her. "Let's eat."

Robin dug right in and enjoyed every bite. "This is so good. Thank you so much." She said between mouthfuls.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"What? What's funny?" she asked with her chopsticks in hand.

Patrick shook his head, "You have some sauce on your face, come here." He instructed as he brought his hand to her face and used his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth clean.

"So funny." She said sarcastically.

"It was!" he played back. "Even with sauce on your face you are absolutely stunning by the way."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!" She said before sticking her tongue out at him.

This brought on another light laugh from her husband who then said, "No I'm not, I mean it, but if it makes you feel better than that works too."

Robin finished eating the noodles out of her carton and placed it back on the table. "You almost done?" she asked.

"Yup." He said taking his last bite. "Why?" he added before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

She didn't answer; she just moved forward and began kissing him. First they were just light soft kisses but soon they both deepened it and soon their tongues were in battle. Patrick pulled away and began placing light kisses down her neck and collarbone. "I love you." She whined as he continued to work his magic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: "Counting all the freckles on your perfect faces."**

Before they knew it, Robin and Patrick were sprawled across the bed lavishing in each other's warmth and kisses. They were so lost in each other that they completely forgot the circumstances they were under. At least for the moment they'd forgotten.

Patrick ran his hand up Robin's shirt and stopped to rest it on her abdomen. His touch sent chills down her spine and she responded by running her hands up the back of his shirt and digging her nails into his skin as their tongues continued to battle for dominance.

Patrick was resting on his elbow with his wife beneath him. His right hand cradled her head and his fingers toyed with her soft hair. His left hand was resting on her barely there pregnancy belly but he decide to slide it down and quickly undid the button on her jeans.

Robin felt his hands sliding lower and lower and she knew she had to say something but she didn't want this to end.

"Babe." She muttered between kisses.

Patrick was in no mood to stop though; he continued to show her all the affection she deserved.

"Patrick, this isn't safe." She said, wincing on the last word as he suckled on a pressure point on her neck.

Patrick heard her words but they meant nothing to him; he had stopped caring about safety and HIV the second he'd fallen in love with her that day on the docks during after his first exposure to the illness.

"It's okay." He said soothingly. "Just be here with me." He pleaded. He moved his face above her and looked her in the eyes. "Please?" he added flashing his dimple and then returning his lips to hers and kissing her slowly at first but then returning to the pace they had been at moments prior. The kissing continued to escalade so Patrick sat himself up and slipped his shirt off quickly then he launched it across the room, not caring where it landed. Robin looked up at him as he did so and admired every inch of him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Patrick asked as he lowered himself back down and regained his original position, even sliding his hand back up her shirt and resting it on her belly but he began tracing small circles with his fingers this time.

"Just looking at you." She whispered as she stroked his cheek and smiled. "I used to do that a lot. I would space out when I was pretending to despise you."

Patrick smiled and chuckled. "I never noticed that. But I do believe we've had this conversation before."

"That's because I never let you…and maybe you're not the only one feeling sentimental."

"Well, it's been a while. Are you tired of looking at me yet?" he teased.

"Never." She said seriously. "My handsome husband." She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Patrick took this as a sign to continue so he did; he moved his hand from her belly back to her pants and tried to shimmy her out of them, slowly tugging at her belt loops. As much as he tugged gently the pants just weren't going to come off, not with one hand at least. He moved his kisses down her neck and placed his hands on her sides so he could push up her shirt and reveal some more skin to his hungry gaze. Once he had her entire midsection exposed he brought his kissing there. One hand slipped down and undid her zipper then he placed on hand on each of her hips so he could remove the jeans that separated them. As he pulled he continued to kiss her belly while Robin's fingers laced through his thick dark hair.

"Stop." She whispered. "Patrick stop." She said almost in tears.

"What?" he said looking up at her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked resting his chin on her stomach.

She peered down at him and saw panic in his eyes. "We can't." she said.

"I already told you, it's okay. We can." He smiled and continued his kissing trail. Her jeans were slightly lower now, exposing the top of her baby blue panties.

"No…" she said with despair. She reached down and grabbed his face and tilted his chin up so he would face her. "I love you too much to put you at risk. We can't. If I know that there's the possibility of you getting infected I will not enjoy this the way I should. Please…I'm sorry…" she trailed off sucking back her tears and sadness.

Patrick saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately stopped. He moved himself back up towards her and kissed her forehead. "No, I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have let it get this far. I just…I love you so much and I want you to know that if you were okay with this, I would be too. The way I feel about you is bigger and deeper and more powerful than any fear I could have for myself, okay? I would be with you like that in a second no matter the circumstances." He wiped her teary eyes and kissed her on her nose. "Can we do something else?" he asked.

"Like?" she questioned still a little shaken up by her overwhelming emotions; as if this situation wouldn't be emotionally draining enough on its own, she had to be pregnant and hormonal on top of it all.

Patrick sat up completely and helped her hike her pants back up, and then he pulled her shirt down and got off the bed. He reached his hand out and gestured for her to take it. "Come dance with me?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: "Bulletproof weeks in your arms."**

"Are you serious?" Robin asked with rosy cheeks, "We don't have any music."

"Oh I'm serious babe." He said still standing with his hand out. "There's a radio, come on." There was no way she could resists; there he stood shirtless, flashing his dimple, begging her to dance; only a fool who say no.

"Okay." She smiled, taking his hand and climbing off the bed.

Patrick led them to the middle of the room; he placed a kiss on her hand before turning around to turn on the radio. He turned the dial a few times before landing on a slow song; one he recognized and felt was right for the moment. As the song began the lyrics filled the room

_Said the more I sing this song, the more I feel you love fall down on me._

_Said the more I sing this song, the more I feel you love fall down on me._

_And in the darkness I am found, found with your love surrounding me._

_Feel this, can you feel this, my heart beat out of my chest._

_Feel this, can you feel this, salvation under my breath._

Soon the soft drum beats followed and Patrick turned around to face his partner. When he did so, he saw that she was no longer in her jeans and sweater but instead she was wearing only his t-shirt that he'd thrown earlier.

"This is as close to a dress as I'm gonna get today." She laughed.

Patrick simply smiled and moved towards her, taking her hand and pulling her close to him as they began swaying slowly to the beat together.

_Could you let go, could you let go, could you let go of the past?_

_What if I told you, if I told you, your tears have never been ignored._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful._

_And you're brighter than before, brighter than before._

"It was fate." He said.

"What?" Robin asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"That this song would be on, it must have been fate." He said before lowering his lips to kiss her forehead.

"You know I don't believe in fate. I don't think that people earn or deserve what they get, good or bad."

"You don't think we earned or deserve this. This night, this song, this life." He asked with wonder.

"No. I do believe that there's something to learn from every situation thought. And there are moments of unexpected happiness that make everything else worthwhile." She smiled up at him.

"And what would you say you've learned from this situation?" he asked.

Robin laid her head on Patrick's bare chest and continued to feel the music float throughout the room.

_Feel this, feel this, my heart beat out of my chest._

_Feel this, can you feel this, salvation under my breath._

"I've learned that everything I have ever been through was to bring me here, to this moment, with you. I've learned that I don't need to be alone in my struggles like I used to, and I've learned that even after all this time you still manage to make my heart swell with how much you love me, and how much I love you. Feel this." She said echoing the words pouring out of the radio as she took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"You changed my life." He said feeling the steady thumping against his palm. "You never need to face anything alone ever again. We're a team Dr. Scorpio."

"Scorpio-Drake," she whispered looking up at him and smiling.

Patrick beamed and swung her out for a spin as the music faded. The silence only lasted a few seconds before another familiar tune started leaving the speakers.

_Walked into the room last night,_

_Shook my hand and left me mesmerized_

_And every time you move in close,_

_I question my belief and wrong or right._

Robin's jaw dropped, "It's our song." She said with shock and excitement. "There is no way this just came on randomly." She mused.

Patrick chuckled, "Okay, maybe these songs aren't fate."

"You did this, didn't you?"

"Lovely, aren't I?" he said swinging her out again and kissing both her hands with a short bow when she returned to his proximity.

"You are."

_Surfing on top of cloud nine_

_It's where I reside._

_As I dream in my mind,_

_You take me away so divine, I'm flying._

_On top of cloud nine._

Patrick held her tiny body close to his and rocked them slowly. He could feel her small hands on his bare back and enjoyed the tingles he got as she grazed her nails across his skin in small circles. "It's okay, you don't believe in fate anyways." He laughed.

"I believe in you though and if fate was real, or is real, than you're it." She kissed his chest three times before closing her eyes and taking in every aspect on this moment.

_Of all the memories I have had._

_I'll keep this one up close with me instead._

_The way you move,_

_I'm left here stranded without a clue._

Their song continued to strum their thoughts. Neither of them said anything but words were not needed right now. Both knew what the other was thinking. They could feel it radiating off one another.

When the music began to fade out Robin lifted her head, "Is that the end of our playlist?" she asked.

"For now." he said looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking at you." He answered, mimicking her earlier response.

Robin blushed, "See anything you like?" she flirted.

"Everything." He said with a deep breath. "Ready to head back to bed?" he asked. "Just to sleep." He added making sure she knew his intentions had not changed.

"One condition."

"Anything you want."

Robin gazed into his eyes and started counting the shades of brown before snapping back and finishing her sentence. "Can we cuddle too? Before we sleep."

"Yes please." He said before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. As he lifted her up she yelped with excitement. He placed her on the bed and then went towards the bags she had brought from home. He quickly took off his pants and changed into pyjama bottoms but left his upper half clothe-free. "What did you bring to sleep in?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I'm fine in this." She answered playing with the oversized t-shirt that swam on her.

Patrick smiled and began walking over to join her in bed. "Wait! I almost forgot." He changed his direction and walked back towards the fireplace.

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"These, are for you." He took the flowers out from the behind the couch and brought them to her in bed.

"Patrick…thank you, they're beautiful." She said before smelling them and smiling at him.

"Just like you." He said and crawled up into the bed beside her. "You tired?" he asked.

"Not really." She said playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I wanna enjoy as much of this night as we can."

"I like the way you think." He said lowering his lips to meet hers for a sweet kiss to which he hummed a 'Mmmm' in response.

"Tell me a secret." She said closing her eyes and curling up to his chest.

"A secret?" he asked. "I thought we weren't doing secrets anymore."

"A good secret." She said back still playing with his hair.

"Okay," he chuckled. "Let me think for a second. How about you tell me a secret while I think."

"Hmmm." Robin pondered. "Okay, don't get mad." She said.

"Why would I get mad?" he asked moving so he could see her face.

"Well after Christmas when you gave me the land deed I kind of went to look at it." She said with embarrassment. "But just from the car, I didn't explore or anything. I was hoping we could do that together with Emma."

"I'm not mad. I actually like knowing that you were that excited about my present."

"Good. Now your turn, spill it Drake."

"When you told me you were pregnant with Emma I feel like I took that moment for granted, like I took you for granted. I didn't appreciate it for what it was. I was so concerned with my own selfish needs and worrying about the plans that I had for my life…I should have realized that any plans I had for myself were irrelevant and incomparable to the gift you were giving me. I've always regretted that and felt guilty for making you feel like you were in it alone and like I didn't want this, or us." He looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

"Patrick, I wanted to do it alone. You didn't make that decision, I did. You were scared and you weren't ready."

"That's no excuse. I was as responsible as you were and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. That's part of my secret. The rest is that I want you to know that no matter the circumstances this time around, I did not take that moment or you or this baby for granted. I didn't think about myself or my own worries. I thought about you and how much I love you and how truly excited I am. I want you to know that."

"I do." She smiled. "Thank you." She pulled the back of his neck down to her level for a kiss and just their lips parted she spoke again, "That was a good secret."

"It's the truth." He said. "And when you get your results we're going to get to celebrate properly, deal?"

"Deal." She said with optimism. Being here with him she had no fears, no worries. It was just her and Patrick and the rest of the world melted away. "I love you." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep warm in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: "Love comes tumbling down."**

The next morning Robin was awoken by the overwhelming urge to be sick. She flew out of bed and bolted straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Patrick, disturbed by the sudden movement and loud noise, also woke up but moved much slower than his wife had. "Robin?" he called out in his dazed morning voice.

Not like she could respond, her head was currently hovering over the toilet enjoying one of the perks of pregnancy. At least that's what she told herself. Truth was she could be sick because her immune system was endangered due to her high viral levels. Patrick had dared her to be happy though so she chose to blame today's nausea on baby Drake.

Patrick crawled out of bed slowly and walked towards the bathroom. He could hear her being sick and his heart sank, he wanted to be there with her, holding her hair and soothing her. During her first pregnancy they weren't on the best terms during most of her trimester so morning sickness hadn't been a big part of it for him. This was different though, she was his wife now and he wanted to experience every moment of this pregnancy with her. He knocked lightly on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"You don't want to." She whined.

Patrick turned the door knob and opened the door slowly. "Yes I do." He said as he entered the room and took a seat on the floor beside her.

She was hunched over the toilet and she looked exhausted. Patrick crocked his head to one side and pulled her hair away from her face. "You okay beautiful?" he asked with concern.

"Don't flatter me." She said trying to force a laugh. "I probably look awful right now."

"You could never look awful." He responded. "Is this the first time you've experienced morning sickness this time around?" he asked slightly afraid of her answer.

"No." she said with guilt in her voice. She knew he'd be upset that she didn't tell him.

"Robin, I would have been there with you." He placed his hand on her back and began to rub small circles just above her tailbone.

"I know." She didn't even bother putting up an argument or going back down the dreaded path of her lies. She didn't have the energy for that right now.

"How did you even manage to keep this from me? How did I not notice you getting sick?" he asked still soothing her with his light massage.

"You were usually gone to work by the time it hit, and if you weren't I'd put on the shower so you wouldn't know."

"I was wondering what was up with all those morning showers." He said half joking.

"I'm sor-" she started to apologize when another wave of nausea struck her.

Patrick moved behind her and used one hand to rub her back while the other gathered her hair from her face and held it back while he waited for the sickness to pass. When it did, Robin lifted her face and ran her hand across her forehead. "This is awful." She grunted. "How does a being the size of a peanut take over my entire body? It just doesn't seem fair." She said with a light laugh.

Patrick smirked and passed her a tissue to wipe her face. "I'm sorry the peanut is doing this to you." He said placing his chin on her shoulder and speaking at a low almost whisper.

"It's okay." She said moving her hand up and stroking his cheek. "I think I'm done for now." She said laying her head back against him. "What time do we have to check-out?"

"Noon." He answered with his eyes closed.

"And what time is it now?"

Patrick moved his head from her shoulder and peered out of the room at the clock on the nightstand, "Nine-thirty."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Take me back to bed for a bit please."

"My pleasure." He said standing to his feet and reaching his hand down to help her up.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and then I'll meet you in bed, okay?"

"Okay." He said before kissing her on the forehead and walking back to the bed.

He laid down and looked into the bathroom. He watched her stand by the sink brushing her teeth and admired her tiny figure. When she started walking back to the bed to join him he said "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirts?"

"Probably once or twice." She laughed crawling under the sheets beside him.

"As long as you know." He smiled.

Robin pressed her body against his until she was perfectly comfortable. "Can I sleep a little longer?" she asked.

"Of course." Patrick said after pressing his lips to her head. "Get some rest."

Robin did just that. She closed her eyes and was out quickly. Patrick sat in bed holding her and reading the paper; just enjoying the quiet morning. Soon they'd have to get up to go get Emma and the quiet would be gone. Of course he missed his little girl but he'd really enjoyed his night with just Robin.

About an hour and a half later when Robin woke up Patrick was no longer beside her. She lifted her head and saw him packing up their things and tidying the room. He turned around and noticed her brown eyes on him. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." He teased to which she just groaned.

"What's wrong? Still not feeling well?" he asked.

"No." she exhaled deeply. "I didn't sleep very well and I still feel all queasy."

"You've been asleep for over an hour you know." He said taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"Really?" she said in shock. "Doesn't feel like it. I'm still exhausted."

Patrick placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm so that's good. How about I just take you home and we'll spend the day relaxing with Emma."

"Sounds perfect." She said with a smile.

Patrick got off the bed and continued to get everything together. "Can you pass me our bag please?" Robin asked. "I need to get dressed."

"Sure." Patrick grabbed the blue gym bag off the floor and placed it on the bed beside his wife.

"Thank you." With that, Robin threw the sheets back and got out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor her head felt heavy, the room started spinning, and her legs wobbled. "Woah." She said quietly, grabbing onto the mattress in front of her for balance.

"Woah what?" Patrick said from the bathroom.. When he walked through the doorway and saw her all off balance and leaning forward for help he ran to her side. "What's going on?" he asked grabbing her hips and holding her still.

"I…I don't know." She said in confusion. "I'm…I'm okay." She said not very reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern. "What happened?"

"I think I just got up to fast. My head got really heavy and dizzy. I'm okay though." She said removing her hands from the bed and standing up straight. "I'm okay." She repeated knowing he wasn't going to buy it that easily.

"Really honey, I just moved too quickly." She turned around so they'd be face-to-face. "Keep packing, I'm gonna get dressed and then we can go get Emma, okay?"

Patrick looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Okay…but if you feel dizzy again or anything you tell me. I do not want you falling. I've found you on the floor once before and that is not happening again."

"Okay." She nodded remembering when she'd fallen while pregnant with Emma which got her to thinking. They'd never asked Kelly about the chances of that happening again. Her first pregnancy had resulted in an incompetent cervix. Maybe that could happen again. It seemed to soon though so Robin decided to bring it up to Kelly at their next appointment; if that conversation was necessary that was.

Forty minutes later Robin and Patrick were in the car on their way to Maxie's to pick up Emma. Patrick was still on edge about Robin's dizzy spell and kept looking at her out of the side of his eye while he drove. "I can see you doing that." She said without looking at him.

"Doing what?" he asked focusing back on the road.

"Checking on me every two seconds, I already told you, I'm fi-" Robin was cut off midsentence by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She wrapped her hands around her midsection and winced over. "Ow." She whined.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Patrick asked in a panic.

"I don't, I don't…." Robin's voice trailed off.

"Robin?" Patrick looked over at her and saw that she'd gone pale quickly. "Robin!"

"Ow." Was all she said as she curled her legs up as she doubled over in pain.

Patrick immediately pulled the car over but as he did so Robin's head fell onto her shoulder and she stopped whining. She stopped making noise all together. "Robin!" Patrick unbuckled and reached over to check her. She was warm and pale. Patrick raced to get his seatbelt back on so he could get them to the hospital. As he did so he whipped out his cell phone and dialled the front desk. "This is Dr. Patrick Drake, I need Kelly Lee to meet me at the front doors in 5 minutes. Tell her that Robin was experiencing dizzy spells, abdominal pain, and she passed out." He hung up and kept driving all while continuing to call her name. "Robin, wake up!" he said using his right hand to rub her leg harder than he normally would, "wake up!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** "**I heard your voice through the noise. I was cold and it was warm inside."**

Robin's body didn't move and she didn't speak. "Robin!" Patrick yelled one last time as he pulled up to the hospital. He put the car in park and flew out of his seat. He ran around to her door and opened it quickly before reaching over to release her seat belt. "You're gonna be okay." He said as he slid his arms under her body.

"Patrick?" she mumbled.

"Robin? Hey, I'm right here babe, right here." He pulled her from the car and headed for the doors. "I need Dr. Lee!" he demanded as her carried her through the front doors and towards the elevators. He didn't even bother stopping to grab a wheelchair or anything. She was safest right where she was.

"You still with me?" he asked her once they were in the elevator headed to the Prenatal, Labour and Delivery floor.

She mumbled some more and tried to lift her head but everything was still out of focus for her. "It hurts." She managed to say.

"What hurts?" he asked in a panic. '3….4….5' the floors were pacing so slow.

"My side." She whined.

Patrick looked down at her pale face and felt his heart ache. "It's gonna be okay." He laid his cheek on top of her head and waited for the doors to open. When they finally did he carried her off quick and headed for Dr. Lee's office. When he arrived at the door and found the room empty and raced to an available room and set Robin down gently on the bed. "I will be right back." He said.

"Don't leave me please." She said holding her side. "I'm sorry I wasn't excited about the baby. I don't wanna lose it." She cried.

"You're not going to; I'm going to get Kelly. I will be right back." He said and ran out the door.

"Please Patr-" she tried to yell after him but was cut off by another sharp pain. She was so scared. While she laid there waiting the pain kept coming and going. She felt sick to her stomach and she could barely move; partially because of the pain and partially because she was afraid to make things worse off for her and the baby.

"Where is Kelly?" Patrick yelled through the halls. He heard a nurse call out "514"

"514. Thank you!" he yelled back and ran towards the room. Kelly was on her way out the door when she saw a flustered Patrick sprinting in her direction.

"Patrick, what's wrong?"

"No one told you I called? Forget it. Robin is here, she's in 506. She had a dizzy spell this morning and then passed out in the car. She woke up on our way in but she's pale and warm and said her side hurt." He explained as they walked towards where he'd left her.

Kelly stopped them outside Robin's room door, "Okay, Patrick try and calm down. She's gonna need you to be calm."

"Yeah, okay." He said following her into the room.

"Patrick?" she whimpered.

"Right here." He said taking her hand and sitting on the bed with her.

"Hi Robin." Kelly said. "Can you tell me about your dizzy spell earlier?"

Robin sniffled and looked into Patrick's eyes. "I got out of bed to get dressed and when I stood up the room started spinning. My legs got really weak and my head got heavy. I thought I just got up too fast." She didn't look away from Patrick as she spoke.

"And then in the car?" Kelly asked as she set up the ultrasound machine.

"These sharp pains just came out of nowhere." She said taking deep breaths. "I don't remember much else before being in the elevator though."

"She went pale. I reached over and checked her and she felt warm so I brought us right here. I was calling her name the entire ride over." Patrick said with a sniffle trying to hide his worry.

'I'm sorry' she mouthed to him to which he just shook his head and kissed her hand.

When Patrick looked up and saw that Kelly was setting up the ultra sound machine his eyes grew slighter wider. "Um, I don't know if she's, or…we're ready for that yet." He said trying to keep Robin's wants his first priority.

"No it's okay." Robin said looking over. "Just make sure the baby's okay. I'm ready." She said squeezing his hand.

"Okay, here we go." Kelly said before instructing Robin to lift her shirt up. "Where's the pain exactly?" she asked.

Robin pointed down to her right side.

Kelly nodded, "This might be cold." She warned before squirting the gel onto Robin's abdomen.

Patrick slipped his arm behind his wife's head and placed his hand on her arm and began stroking it slowly. "You sure you're ready for this?" he whispered into her ear.

"I need to be. I need to know if he or she is okay." She answered before laying her head against his shoulder.

Kelly started working the wand around Robin's stomach and focused on the area of pain, within seconds a steady thumping filled the room and everything became real. "That's our baby." Robin said breaking into tears.

"Yeah." Patrick said kissing her hair. "That's our baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: "Safe in our room at the end of the world."**

Robin completely fell apart in that moment. Her fears all disappeared when she heard the healthy heartbeat of her and Patrick's second baby.

"Is he or she okay?" Patrick asked knowing Robin couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Everything looks fine. My guess is it was just ligament pains combined with you being tired and sick. You could have been slightly dehydrated too." She answered. "Ligament pains are common in the first trimester, I don't see any other problems." She continued to roam around Robin's stomach to make sure she didn't find anything to suggest a more serious diagnosis.

"I told you everything was gonna be okay." Patrick said holding Robin close.

Robin simply nodded and laid against her husband.

Kelly smiled. "I'll give you two a minute," She said after wiping Robin's abdomen clear of the jelly.

"Thank you Kelly." Patrick said as she left the room. Once she closed the door Patrick threw both his legs up on the bed and wrapped Robin's body in his embrace. "You're okay." He said as she sobbed in his arms. "You're both okay."

"I was so scared." Robin whimpered.

"I know."Patrick slowly rocked them soothingly. "You scared me too, you and the peanut. But you heard Kelly, everything looks fine."

"Yeah." Robin closed her eyes and grabbed onto Patrick's shirt.

"You all worked up over hearing it?" He asked cautiously.

Robin nodded against his chest. "That was probably the best and worst sound I have ever heard." She admitted. "I've never been so happy yet so terrified at the same time. The protocol has to work right?" She asked looking up at him. "It has too."

"Yeah it does." He agreed. "We gotta have faith, remember?"

"I remember." She said taking a deep breath.

"Good. Has your pain gone away?" he asked with concern, slowly moving his hand down and approaching where she'd been in pain.

Robin didn't even worry as his hand slowly approached her sensitive spot, he was always gentle with her and she knew he'd be especially delicate now. "It's gotten better." She said. "It's not completely gone but it's not unbearable anymore."

"Okay, good." Patrick said. "When Kelly comes back we'll see if I can take you home."

"I hope so."

"Me too…me too." He said closing his eyes. "He felt like he hadn't had a completely peaceful sleep in days.

Dr. Lee knocked quickly before entering the room. "How you feeling Robin?"

"Better." She sniffled.

"She did say her side still hurt though, not as bad, but she is still in some discomfort. Is that normal?" Patrick asked for his wife.

"Yeah, it could come and go for a little while, just stay hydrated, get lots of rest, and eat. That's what will make this better." She said with a nod.

"So I can take her home?" Patrick asked.

"You can, I just have one other note to go over with you two."

Patrick looked from Robin to Kelly, "What note is that?"

"During your last pregnancy you collapsed near the end of your second trimester. Correct?"

"Yeah" Robin said.

"I went out for dinner and when I came back she was on the floor. I brought her here and you two had me wait outside. Of course I remember that. What does that have to do with today?" He asked. "Today was ligament pains, that was because of cervical incompetence, it's too early for that to happen now right?"

"Normally yes, but we need to be safe. So I am going to order bed rest for the next 3 days. Then I will have you come back so I can give you a for sure clean bill of health for baby Drake. Cervical incompetence could reoccur, so we just need to be prepared."

Robin nodded. "So I can go home right now as long as I promise to stick to bed rest for 3 days?"

"You bet." Kelly smiled.

"Okay, I promise. I just want to go home." Robin admitted with exhaustion.

"I will go get you a wheelchair." Patrick stood up and exited the room.

Robin watched him leave then looked at Dr. Lee, "Thank you again Kelly. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, but, you need to be more careful. This is a risky pregnancy at the moment so just save yourself and Patrick the stress and just relax. Be calm. Sleep. Eat. Stay Hydrated." Kelly named off her orders in a list.

"I will." She smiled.

Just then Patrick retuned with the wheelchair. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes please." She said, sitting up slowly but reaching for his help to get all the way up.

Patrick put Robin's arm around his neck and helped her get seated.

"Goodbye you two." Kelly said as Patrick wheeled Robin out of the room.

"Now, let's really go home." Patrick said with a laugh.

"Wait, what about Emma?"

Patrick knew her first concern was going to be about their girl. "I will call Matt and ask him if he or Maxie can drop her off for us. I am taking you straight home to bed."

"And I won't even fight you on that."

"Good patient." He smiled and wheeled her onto the elevator. When the doors closed he kneeled down in front of her. "That was quite the start to a day." He said rubbing her legs.

"Sure was." She agreed.

"That was a really healthy heartbeat Robin." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I know." She smiled and kissed him. "We're gonna be okay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: "She is the days I can't get over."**

Patrick wheeled Robin back down to their car and opened the door for her.

"I can get in myself." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't even think about it. Let me help you." He said reaching out his hands to help pull her out of the chair. Once she was on her feet and looked into her eyes. "You good?" he asked holding her hands.

She gritted her teeth slightly. "Yeah, it's still a little sore but I'm okay."

Patrick helped her get into the car and even buckled her in. "Even Emma can do up her own seatbelt." She said while he was leaning over her to lock her in place.

"Would you just be quiet and let me take care of you." He laughed.

"Fine. But only because I'm really looking forward to you being my slave for the next three days." She joked.

"And what will your first order be?" he asked.

"I don't know about my first but you are definitely giving me a foot massage tonight." She said with a big smile.

"Your wish is my command." He said before kissing her lips and shutting her door. When he turned to walk to the other side of the car he spotted two familiar faces.

"Jason, Sam, how's it going?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Jason have you experienced any dizziness or headaches since Robin gave you your results?"

"No, not really." Jason said.

"The hospital called and said they had the last of Jason's tests back. We just came to make sure everything was okay." Sam added since Jason clearly wasn't one for details.

"Okay, well I'll be sure to have any new records sent to me. I can go over everything one final time before we decide how to proceed." Patrick's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. "Excuse me" he said to Jason and Sam as he picked up. "Hello…hey Maxie. Yeah sorry, I know we were supposed to be there already but Robin wasn't feeling well. We had to go to the hospital….No she's okay but I was just going to take her home then see if you could bring Emma by for us….I understand if you and Matt have plans but I can't leave Robin alone just yet. I'm..." he was cut off by her rambling.

"Patrick?" Sam interrupted.

Patrick moved the phone away from his mouth,

"I don't mean to intrude but if you need to be with Robin and Maxie can't bring Emma home; we could go get her for you, if you want. I mean after we get Jason's test results. I'd love to spend some time with her, might be good practice." She smiled holding her small belly.

Patrick nodded, "Hey Maxie, Maxie listen. How about Jason and Sam come get her in let's say an hour?" he looked towards the Morgans in front of him who both nodded in agreement.

"Okay, perfect. Thank you." Patrick hung up the phone. "Thank you so much for offering Sam, we were on our way to get her but Robin got some really intense pains and she didn't sleep well last night….she was just drained I think, and it caused her to pass out. I was in such a panic I didn't even bother to call Maxie. This would really be helping us out."

"No problem." Sam answered. "I understand. Besides, we'd love to help out. Wouldn't we Jason?" she asked beaming.

"Of course." He nodded. "You said Robin is okay now?"

"Yeah, she will be. Which by the way I have been meaning to talk to you; I wanted to say thank you for being there for her when I wasn't or couldn't be." Patrick reached his hand out to shake Jason's.

"You're welcome." Jason said shaking his hand. "I'm sorry I had to keep a secret like that. I know that if I was in your position I would have been angry too." He wrapped his arm around Sam. "I would never want to be in the dark where Sam is concerned."

Patrick nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah but everything is out in the open now. She's gonna fight this."

"And she's gonna beat it." Jason added.

From the car, Robin could see Patrick and Jason not only talking but shaking hands and seemingly getting along. She was confused at first but didn't want to question it. It made her happy seeing them be kind to one another and not arguing.

"What was that about?" Robin asked as Patrick got into the car.

"Jason and Sam are going to pick up Emma for us. They'll bring her home later on." He said while starting the car.

"Okay…" Robin said slightly confused. "When we get home I want to sit on the couch with you and have a tea." She smiled.

"I can make that happen."

"Good." She beamed. "With honey?" she asked.

"If that's what you want. You can have anything you want, as long as it doesn't require you getting out of bed or off the couch."

"You do realize I'm pregnant and having to pee is going to be an issue right?"

"We went over this the last time you were stuck on the couch. I will help you. You're so stubborn." He said with wide eyes and a goofy smile.

"Not stubborn…just…independent." She corrected.

"Call it what you want." He rolled his eyes. "But for the next 3 days you are under my care and I will not have you doing anything but resting."

"As long as you rest with me I will be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as they pulled up to the house. "Not now, and not ever."

Now I realize that JaSam taking care of Emma isn't exactly realistic BUT I love both Scrubs and Jasam so in my story this is allowed :P

Thanks so much for reading and all the reviews, it all means so much to me.

I have A LOT of plans for this story so stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: "She is the nights I call home."**

Patrick helped Robin into the house and got her seated on the couch. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "But can you go get me a blanket? Please?" She said with a huge grin.

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head and went to get a blanket form their room. He returned quickly and tucked in her nice and tightly. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Robin cuddled into the blanket and laid her head back on the couch. "Now I'm only missing two things."

"What are those two things?" he asked searching the front room for some medical journals for her to read.

"My tea."

"With honey." He added.

Robin laughed, "Yes and my honey."

"That's only one thing." Patrick said confused.

"Not my tea and my tea's honey, my tea and MY honey. That would be you." She teased.

Patrick turned around to face her, "Oh I get it." He walked towards her and squatted in front of her. "You sure that's all you need? You're not hungry?"

"Not really. Not yet at least. Just get me my tea and come sit with me."

Patrick smiled and headed to the kitchen. When he returned he found Robin in the exact same spot he'd left her. "I must say, I'm surprised that you didn't move."

"Why would you say that?" she asked taking the tea from his hands and smelling the honey within the steam.

"Because you're you and you like to challenge me." He laughed as he pulled back the blanket on one side so he could crawl in beside her.

"I do like to challenge you." She admitted. "But not if it means risking the safety of our miracle." She said placing one hand on top of her belly. "I was kind of trying to ignore it but I really have put on weight already. You can tell can't you?"

"Is there a right answer to that question?" Patrick asked cautiously.

"Patrick, I'm pregnant. You're allowed to say I look bigger." She teased.

"Well in that case then yes, I can see a difference in your figure. I don't know how I didn't notice sooner…"

"We already talked about this, that's because I kept my distance. You didn't do anything wrong." She said running her hands through his hair.

"I guess so." He sighed.

"I have an idea, how about we just forget about all the bad stuff. Me lying, you feeling guilty…just leave it all as it is. Let's just focus on right now." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Right now is good." She smiled.

"Right now is perfect." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to lay down?" he asked stroking her arm.

"Actually yeah, I do."

Patrick moved over and pulled Robin down so she could lay on his lap. She placed her tea on the ground in front of her before laying her head on top of his legs and throwing her feet up on the couch. Patrick laid his arm out and rested his hand on her hip.

Robin closed her eyes and put her hand up onto of Patrick's. He laced their fingers together and rested his head back on the couch. Both of them fell into a light sleep fairly quickly. The stress of the morning had exhausted them.

Robin was enjoying her light slumber when that same pain shot across her side. She scrunched her face and pulled her legs closer to her chest. "Patrick." She winced.

Patrick woke up quickly at her cries. "What's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"It hurts again." She whined.

"It's okay, it'll pass." He scooted his arm under her legs and pulled her higher into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. Patrick placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles slowly. "It's okay." He said laying his head on top of hers.

"This didn't happen last time." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know but Kelly said it was common remember? You're literally feeling the baby grow." He said with a light laugh. "If you weren't in pain it would be kind of cool." He added still rubbing her belly.

"That's so weird." She winced again. "Bad peanut." She joked placing her hand on Patrick's and looking down to talk to the baby.

`"Mommy doesn't mean that." He laughed lowering his head to her stomach. "You're not a bad peanut, you just need to take it easy on her, she's worried enough as it is." He placed a light kiss on her sore side and she relaxed into his lap. "Keep going." She said but just then, the phone rang.

"One minute." He said to the belly before grabbing the phone off the table beside the couch. "Hello." He answered in a huff. He was not happy that their moment had been interrupted.

"Oh yeah, yeah. We completely forgot about that…I think that is still the plan though." He looked down at Robin who was clenching his shirt again as her pain continued for the moment. Patrick rubbed her back slowly as he spoke into the phone, "Can I call you back tomorrow to give you the definite answer? … Yeah, perfect, we've just had other things on our mind right now…Yeah, thank you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Who was that?" she asked when she heard the click of the phone.

"Remember a few months ago when we set Emma up for that weekend camp?" he asked moving his hand from her back to her neck and pulling her loose hair to one side.

"I completely forgot." She said burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Me too." He said resting against her.

"Why'd you say you would call them back? Emma really wants to go to that."

"It starts on Friday…" he said letting his voice trail.

"Friday, as in eight days from now? As in-"

"The day you get your results." He finished her sentence. "Yeah."

Robin took a deep breath, "Well, I think we should let her go. If the results come back the way we want then we can have the weekend to ourselves to celebrate before we tell her about the baby, and if they don't….well then we're gonna need some time to make decisions anyways." Her voice got quiet and dim as she finished her sentence.

"You're right." He said looking down at his hand on her stomach. "I can call them later or tomorrow to let them know she'll be there." He said with a sigh. "But we're living in right now remember? And I believe I was in the middle of a conversation with this one." He said circling his hand and looking from her midsection to her eyes.

"Yes you were." She giggled. "It was helping too. Focusing on your voice makes the pain go away." She lifted her head from his shoulder and grabbed his face to kiss her a few times before she laid back. "Go ahead. Talk away." She said raising her shirt and exposing her bare skin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: "In my sweetest dreams it's just you and me."**

Patrick smiled at Robin as he watched her pull up her shirt. "Hi peanut." He said in a low whisper. He looked back at Robin, "I really like that nickname for now." He grinned.

"Me too." She smiled.

Patrick looked back at her skin. "So mommy says that when we talk it makes her feel better so you better get used to hearing my voice. If talking to you helps her I don't plan on stopping any time soon." He rubbed her thigh gently. "Cause I'm not sure if you know this yet or not, but your mom is…" Patrick took a deep breath. "She's the greatest and I'm not just saying that." He laughed. "It's the truth. You are hitting the jackpot as far as mom's are concerned. Sisters too." He added smiling.

"And dad's." Robin said through light tears. "Don't worry, happy tears again, promise." She smiled.

Patrick nodded. "I understand you need to get bigger and stronger but try and take it easy in there alright?" He joked. "I want you both to be perfectly healthy. No pain. No fear. No one's going anywhere." He said before planting a kiss on her skin. "How are you feeling momma?" he asked making eye contact with his wife.

"Much better." She said touching his cheek. "Thanks to you of course."

"I do what I can." He moved in for a quick kiss. "Are you hungry yet?" he asked.

"I don't think so…" she started to shift in his lap.

"Woah, where you going?" he asked as he steadied her in his gentle grip.

"My tea is on the floor, I just want it back, is that okay doctor?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, that's allowed."

Robin reached down and brought the cup back to her lips. "Mmm, so good." She said with a deep breath before relaxing back into his lap and laying her head on his shoulder like earlier.

"This is perfect; just you and me." She said with her eyes closed. "I love Emma with all my heart but I miss just being with you. Just enjoying each other's company; listening to your heart; and spending entire Sunday's in bed without getting dressed." She laughed.

"We're gonna have Sunday's like that again. Lots of them"

"I hope you're right." She said.

Patrick knew he had to do something to get Robin's mind focused on something other than her impending test results. If he had to plan something for her every day for the next eight days then that would be okay. He just needed her to be happy and hopeful.

"Thank you for last night." Robin said after a few moments of silence. "For taking me out, making me feel special, and for understanding."

"There is absolutely no other way for me to be. You…you're everything to me and you always will be. I wish I could make every night like that for you."

"You're so good to me." She said with a yawn.

"What I do for you is incomparable to what you do for me. You don't need to thank me for loving you. It's a part of who I am, you're the biggest part of who I am. Trust that."

"I do." She said sleepily. "'I'm tired." She mumbled into his chest.

"Feel free to fall asleep right where you are." Patrick said as her fingers and toyed with her wedding ring.

Robin sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Tell me a story."

"Hmmm," he pondered. "Okay, once upon a time," he started, "There was a little girl who, like most little girls dreamed of a handsome prince who would swoop down from the sky, kiss her once and then take her away to happily ever after "

"I like this story." Robin said really settling in for her nap.

Patrick smiled and continued; "Now although the princess was beyond beautiful, this dream of hers never ended up happening. So, she taught herself to embrace never. She ran off to magical places and buried herself in things like family, work, and friendships. She just didn't bother with love; it was always more trouble than it was worth anyways. That was until one day she took a trip to far away land, the land where she'd grown up, and she met a very handsome man who she saw as no prince. He was arrogant but he was real. She doubted he liked her at all by the way they bantered. She didn't care for him either up until the point when she realized she was hopelessly in love with him."

"Hopelessly and forever." Robin corrected mid story.

Patrick kissed the top of her head, "Right, right, hopelessly and forever in love with him. They travelled together down a bumpy road at times, but they always made it. They stuck out any obstacle thrown their way because they realized that what was really important; which was the fact that they loved each other so much. So they decided to get married, and they had a baby, and promised to love each other more and more every day. The princess and her prince toughed out a lot of battles and that was something that would never change. Their happily ever after was going to come true. The prince could feel it."

"That was the best story ever." Robin yawned. "The princess was wrong when she said that her dream never ended up happening though." She closed her eyes all the way, "It happened."

"Go to sleep." Patrick hushed laying his head back against the close and closing his eyes too. "The dream isn't over yet."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: "Even now I can see you sleep. I can see you dream."**

Robin woke up a couple hours later but she was no longer on the couch and Patrick was no longer with her. She sat up slowly and called out for her husband. "Patrick?"

"Mama!" Emma yelled running into the room.

"Hey there princess." She smiled. "When did you get home? Come here, I missed you."

Emma crawled onto the bed rubbing her eyes and laid beside her mom. "Jason and Sam brought me home after dinner. Daddy said you were sick, do you feel better now?" She asked curiously.

"A little bit." She half smiled. "Where is your daddy?"

"He had to go to the store, he told me not to wake you up unless I reaaaaaaally needed you." Emma laid her head against Robin's side and closed her eyes and yawned.

"It's almost your bedtime." Robin said rubbing Emma's little back. "You tired baby girl?

"Nooooooo!" She argued as she fought another yawn.

Robin simply laughed. "Okay, do you want to just sit in here with me till daddy gets home? Then he can put you to bed?"

"Why can't you put me to bed?" Emma asked with confusion.

"You know how daddy likes to protect us right?

"Uh huh."

"Well I don't think he will want me to get out of bed until I feel better." She explained as she lightly brushed her fingers through Emma's hair. "Daddy just wants us to be safe, so I think we should both stay right here until he gets back." Robin didn't want to try and explain bed rest to her five year old, especially when she didn't even know about her little brother or sister to be.

"Okay." Emma said quietly before yet another yawn took over her little body. Before she knew it she gave into her heavy eyelids and was sound asleep in her parent's bed with Robin holding her close.

"Goodnight my girl." Robin whispered and kissed her on her forehead. She continued to look down at Emma's perfect face and lightly brushed her fingers across her daughter's forehead. It was times like these that she really appreciated the life she had. She took a deep breath and pushed all negative thoughts out of her mind and focused on the fact that she was laying in bed with her babies; now she just needed Patrick.

Half an hour later, Patrick arrived home to a very quiet house. It was only 7:30 yet everything was quiet. The lights on the main floor were all off like he'd left them. He figured his girls were upstairs so he removed his coat and shoes and made his way for the bedrooms. He checked Emma's first figuring she'd be awake and playing but when he found an empty room he went to check his and Robin's room. Everything was still quiet, so he slowly opened the door and saw both mother and daughter asleep in a comfortable cuddle. He couldn't hold back the smile that crept across his face. He walked into the room and approached the side of the bed that Emma was closest too. Slowly and gently, he slid his arms under her sleeping body and peeled her off her mom. When she was resting comfortably on his chest and opened his eyes slightly. "Go back to sleep princess, daddy's gonna put you to bed." He said soothingly rubbing her small back. Emma didn't fuss, she simply laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes again. Patrick carried her to her room and put her in her bed. He kissed her goodnight and walked back to his and Robin's room. He took a seat on the bed beside his wife and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Wake up beautiful." He whispered softly. "Wake up."

Robin shifted slightly at his touch.

"Hey you, it's me, Patrick Drake massage therapist." He joked. "You still want that foot rub?" he was still talking in a gentle whisper and playing with her hair.

"Mmmm, yes please." Robin mumbled as she slowly but surely opened her eyes. "Where's Emma?"

"I just put her to bed. You both fell asleep pretty early. You still tired?" he asked slightly worried. She did already nap once today.

"She was tired, no doubt Maxie had her up way too late." She laughed. "And I was just enjoying being with her, I had just woke up so it was easy to fall back asleep. Don't worry, I'm okay." She said reaching up to touch his cheek. "How long were we sleeping on the couch for before you brought me up here?"

"Only like twenty minutes. Jason called to say they were bringing Emma home at 6 so I brought you to bed and then gave her a bath, although she wouldn't let me brush her hair now that mommy is home." He teased. "You slept a lot today so now I'm guessing we're gonna be up for a while and that probably means that this foot rub you requested will be a long one."

"You did say my wish was your command." She smiled.

"I did." He nodded. "A promise is a promise." He kissed her forehead and then got off the bed.

"Where are you going mister masseuse?"

"Well before we do that I figured you might be hungry so, how do you feel about pizza? With extra cheese!" he said in a silly voice.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.

"I figured you'd say that, which is why I went out and got us some. I had to pick up a few things anyways and I know pizza was one thing on your mind a lot last pregnancy. I'll be right back."

Patrick ran downstairs and opened the pizza box he'd left on the counter. He got two plates and brought up a slice for each of them. "Here you are my dear." He said handing her the plate once he got back upstairs.

"Thank you sir."

They sat and ate together and then Patrick cleaned up their dishes and packed away the rest of the pizza. Emma would definitely want some for lunch, or knowing his daughter, maybe even breakfast.

When he returned upstairs Robin was impatiently awaiting him. "I'm so ready for this." She grinned big and kicked her feet like Emma did when she gets excited.

"I'll bet." He teased before taking a seat at the end of their bed and pulling her feet into his lap. He began his massage and she immediately closed her eyes and laid her head back against her pillow. "You are a god Dr Drake." She said as she relaxed entirely.

"Not the first time you've said that." He said with an arched eyebrow.

"Whatever." She scoffed. "Just keep doing what you're doing and we won't have any problems."

Patrick did exactly as she asked and the two enjoyed the rest of their night together as well as the next two days of bed rest. Patrick was often told that his bedside manner as a doctor was not the greatest but when it came to his wife there was not a wish he would not grant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:"Make the queen of angels sigh."**

Once Robin received a clean bill of health as far as her bed rest was concerned from Dr. Lee, she and Patrick landed back into their normal routine and lifestyle. They continued to stay optimistic about her impending test results and focused on being a family with Emma before she went off to camp.

By the time Thursday night rolled around Robin was getting restless and on edge. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for answers. She barely slept and was out of bed and ready by eight on Friday morning. She didn't want to wake Patrick who looked so peaceful as he slept, so she packed up and headed to GH alone.

When Robin walked off the elevator she was greeted by Epiphany. "Dr. Scorpio!" she said happily.

"Hi." Robin smiled. "I'm just here to pick up my latest blood work. Do you know if it's come in it?" she asked. She sounded frantic and tired.

"I'll check…" Epiphany said as she pulled up Robin's file on the computer. "Yup, the tests are back. You can pick them up in-"

"In the lab." Robin interrupted. "Perfect, thank you." With that, Robin walked off in a hurry and made her way to the lab where she found her medical folder. She starred at it for a minute but didn't open it. As much as she wanted too, she was afraid. So she stuck it in her purse and headed home.

When she got home Emma was eating cereal on the couch watching cartoons. "Good morning beautiful girl." She said as she took off her coat and shoes. "Where's daddy?"

"Morning mama, he's in the kitchen." She said with a mouth full of her breakfast.

"Okay, thanks honey." She placed a kiss on top of Emma's hair as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Patrick was washing dishes so she snuck up behind him and ran her hands up his chest. "Hi." She whispered into his back.

"Is that my lovely wife?" he asked playfully before turning around to face her. "Where'd you run off to so early this morning?"

"The hospital…" she said shyly looking away from his eyes.

"You went without me?" he asked with worry.

Robin nodded and took a deep breath. "I got my results…but I didn't look at them yet. I…I can't do it without you."

Patrick pulled her in for a hug and held her there tightly. "We'll do it together, okay?"

Robin looked up into his eyes and brushed her fingers across his cheek lightly. "Okay." She said with a forced smile but there were already tears in her eyes as she pulled the folder from her purse and passed it to him. "Open it." She said in a low tone.

Patrick took a big breath and exhaled slowly. "I love you." He said before he flipped the folder open.

"I'm done!" Emma yelled running into the kitchen with her empty cereal bowl.

Robin spun around to hide her tears from her daughter.

Patrick quickly closed the folder and placed it on the counter. "You are?" he asked enthusiastically. "Bring me your bowl babe."

"Here." She said passing her dish to him. "What's wrong mommy?" she asked in confusion.

Robin wiped her eyes and looked at Patrick then down at Emma. "Nothing's wrong honey." She smiled.

"But you're crying?" Emma said. "Did daddy try and brush your hair?" she asked.

Robin couldn't help but smile and laugh. "No silly." She said bending down to her level. "Why don't you go and tidy your room. Put all your toys away since you're going to camp for the weekend and they need to be where they belong right?"

"Okay! Can I get dressed all by myself today?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure you can."

"Yay!" Emma squealed before running off to go upstairs.

Robin hung her head and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." She said before standing up and facing her husband.

"Yeah…want to try this again?" he asked motioning to the folder on the counter.

"In a minute." Robin said and left the kitchen.

Patrick grabbed the folder and followed her into the living room. She took a seat on the chair and he sat on the footstool in front of her placing the folder in his lap and his hands on her knees.

"I know you're scared…." His voice trailed. "So am I." he reached over and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "But we need to know."

Robin nodded. "Okay. Open it."

Patrick took one hand off her knee and grabbed her hand. He laced their fingers together and then he flipped the folder open and read the test results.

"What does it say?" Robin asked with hot tears in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: "To love is to live; she's got so much to give."**

Patrick stood up and looked from the folder to Robin then back to the folder. "If I'm reading this right, then it says that you are 16 weeks pregnant and that your viral levels are…" Patrick couldn't finish his sentence. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Are what?" Robin asked standing up and walking closer to him.

He passed her the folder. "They're zero Robin. They're back at zero." He choked out.

Robin looked at the paper and saw exactly what he had just said.

"You're gonna be okay." Patrick said with a huge smile. "You're both gonna be okay." He said kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on her sides and his forehead against her belly.

Robin let out a huge sigh of relief and started crying. "We're gonna be okay." She repeated as she ran her fingers through Patrick's thick dark hair. "I'm sorry, you're stuck with us." She said happily.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Patrick yelled as he rose to his feet and lifted Robin off the ground and twirled them in a circle.

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "We're having a baby!" she cried into his shoulder.

Patrick placed her feet back on the ground and looked into her eyes. "We're having a baby. Oh my God." He cupped her head in his hand and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said when they pulled away. She couldn't take her eyes off his. "We're okay." She kept saying.

"We are so much more than okay." He said as he moved some hair off her face.

"I can't believe it." She said through her tears. "I was so scared."

"You don't have to be scared anymore." He said holding back his own tears. "You're healthy and we're having a baby." He smiled and flashed his dimple.

"I cleaned up!" Emma said running into the room. "Mommy why are you crying again?" he asked with a frown.

Patrick scooped Emma into his arms. "Listen princess, mommy is crying cause she's gonna miss you this weekend but I just told her how much fun you're gonna have so she doesn't have to worry right?"

"Don't cry mommy." Emma said. "I'll make you a present while I'm there." She smiled.

Robin laughed. "Okay baby, that sounds perfect. I am going to miss you though."

"I'll miss you too." Emma said but then looked back at her dad. "You have to take good care of mommy while I'm gone. I don't want her to be sad."

Patrick smiled at his girls. "I'll do my best." He said before setting her back down on the floor. "I thought you were going to get dressed all by yourself today?" he asked. She was still in her pyjama's.

"I am! I am!" she yelled and ran back to her room.

"She's a good kid." Robin said with a smile.

"We make good ones." Patrick said back with the raise of his eyebrow.

Robin laughed again. "Yeah we do." She said placing her hands on her belly.

"God, you have no idea how good it is to see you smile again, to hear your laugh….I've missed us." He said pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm." She moaned into his mouth. "You don't have to miss me or us anymore." She said against his lips and gently ran her hands up the back of his tshirt. "What time do we leave for camp?" she asked with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Very soon." He said huskily. "Then it's just you, and, me, all, weekend." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

Robin smiled sexily. "I'm going to go make sure she wears appropriate clothing for camp and bring her bag down. We should leave soon." She said as she licked her lips and walked off.

Patrick watched her leave and couldn't stop smiling to himself. Not even an hour ago he'd still had the sinking feeling in his stomach, fearful that he'd lose both his wife and unborn baby but now…now everything he ever wanted was right here. He had his wife; his pregnant wife, and she was healthy. They didn't have to worry about anything anymore. They had their daughter, their home, their work, they had everything. Now the only thing Patrick needed was a weekend alone with his healthy wife. He couldn't wait to show her how much he'd missed her. Nothing was going to stop their weekend from being anything short of perfect.

He followed his girls upstairs and stopped in Emma's doorway. Robin was finishing packing her bag , just double checking everything to make sure nothing was missing. 'Typical Robin.' He thought to himself and smirked.

"You two almost ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" Emma squealed and ran towards him. He scooped her up into his arms and looked over at his wife. "Ready mommy?"

"Ready." She smiled and zipped up Emma's little suitcase.

They went downstairs and got on their coats and shoes. Patrick held the door open for his girls and they all headed to the car. The weekend couldn't start soon enough.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: "Till it's you and me."**

The Drake family had a 45 minute drive ahead of them and it couldn't be done soon enough. Patrick loved his daughter with every ounce of his being but he and Robin had just received the news they'd been waiting for and all he wanted was to be with her; to hold her hand, to look into her eyes without fear that it would be the last time, and to finally get to celebrate their new baby.

"How much farther daddy?" Emma asked from her car seat.

"Twenty minute baby girl." Robin turned around and answered for Patrick. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Emma replied happily.

Robin smiled and placed her hand on Patrick's leg as he drove. "How about you?" she asked him. "Are you excited?"

Patrick was ecstatic. A weekend with his healthy pregnant wife. Nothing else mattered. "Very excited." He said and shot her a sexy smirk.

"Me too." She smiled back. "I can't believe this is all real. It seems too good to be true." She said quietly.

"It's real." Patrick took her hand from his leg and laced their fingers together. "I promise." He kissed the back of her hand and continued on their journey. "You can be happy now. We can be happy."

"I am, I am SO happy." She said and in that moment she really meant it. Everything was perfect.

"I'm happy too!" Emma piped in from the backseat which made both her parents laugh.

They spent the rest of their drive talking and laughing with each other until the arrived at Emma's camp.

"Okay baby, we're here." Robin said as Patrick put the car in park.

Emma looked around excitedly and bounced in her seat. "Let me out, let me out!" she cheered.

Patrick laughed and got out of the car. He opened the back door and unbuckled his daughter. "Come on monkey." He said as she hopped out and ran to take Robin's hand. Patrick joined his girls after he'd grabbed Emma's bag and the three of them walked towards the main cabin to sign her in and say their goodbyes.

"Okay princess, you be good and have fun. If you need anything they have mommy and daddy's numbers and you can call us, okay?" Robin said as she knelt down in front of her five year old. "I'm gonna miss you." She frowned. This was like the first day of school all over again. Robin seemed more upset then Emma did at the idea of being separated.

"I'll miss you too mama." Emma said and wrapped her arms around her mom's neck for a hug.

"I love you my sweet girl." Robin said as she held her tight. "Give me a kiss."

Emma gave Robin a kiss then raised her arms up towards Patrick.

"Come here goofy!" he teased and picked her up off the ground. "Have fun, I love you." He said as he tickled her belly.

"I love you too." She said through her giggles.

Patrick set her back on her feet and took Robin's hand as Emma ran off with the other camp kids and counsellors. "Come on Mrs. Drake." He said and kissed her cheek before leading her back to the car.

When they both shut their doors he looked at her and waited.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you're gonna miss her but she's going to be fine. This weekend is about us." He said and moved in to kiss her.

"I know, I know. You're right." She said between kisses.

Patrick pulled away quickly. "What did you just say?" he asked. "Did I hear that right Dr Scorpio? I was what?" he teased.

"Oh shut up." She laughed and lightly swatted his shoulder.

Patrick laughed and started the car. "I have plans for us. Trust me"

"With all my heart I do." She said seriously.

"Well then, let the adventure begin." He said and drove off the camp ground.

The further away from the camp that they got, the darker the sky started to look. Patrick had no problem driving in the rain or a storm even so he didn't think twice about it. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Patrick turned to Robin who was gazing out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Noting…everything…" she answered and turned back to him. "This is just a lot to take in. We're having a baby." She said and smiled.

"Yeah we are. And I can't wait." He reached over for her hand again and held it tight. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm very okay." She said with a few tears in her eyes. "I just want to get home. I want to make it up to you…you know, our night at the Metro Court…"

"You don't need to make that up to me." He said seriously. "I mean, I won't argue if you really want too." He teased. "But I want you to do that because you want too. Not because you think you owe me or anything."

"I just miss you. I have missed you…for way too long. Just take me home please."

"We're not going home yet." He said and turned on the windshield wipers as the rain began to fall. It started coming down heavy and they had only just left the camp ground. They were still in the forested areas of the grounds. It was about a 15 minute drive before they reached the city still.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"You said you trusted me. It's a surprise." He replied.

"Fine." She said and looked at him with squinted eyes. "This better be good." She laughed.

Patrick chuckled. "It will be."

"Poor Emma, I hope this rain lays off so they can still have fun." Robin frowned.

"She'd be just as happy doing arts and crafts inside." He said. "Don't worry about her, okay? She's very much okay. They will call us if they need us. It's just you and me this weekend."

"You, me, and baby Drake." She smiled.

"Very true. How is baby Drake? You're not feeling sick or anything?"

Robin placed her hands on her barely there belly. "Nope, I feel fine. I feel…I don't know…I feel perfect."

"You are perfect." He said seductively.

Just then, the car stalled and came to a complete stop. "What happened?" Robin asked sitting up more and looking out the window.

"I don't know, I think we might be stuck in some mud." Patrick said. "Let me go check." Without waiting for Robin to protest, he climbed out of the car and into the storm. The rain was pouring down all around him and he could barely see. He made his way around the car to Robin's side where, sure enough, he found the front wheel stuck in a groove of mud. He checked the other side and saw that both front wheels were stuck. The rain had turned the dirt trail into a mud pit and the car had sunk down. "Damn it." He said to himself.

Robin waited for him to come back and watched him check out the front of the car. She opened her door and joined him in the rain.

"Get back in the car you goof." Patrick said as she approached him.

"I want to help you." She frowned.

"Then get back in the car, please. There's nothing you can do out here besides get sick."

"Patrick, you read the results. Im not sick anymore." She said with a smile and looked up at the rain. "Im not sick!" she yelled excitedly as the rain beat down on her.

"Come here." Patrick said. He couldn't take this much longer. He missed her so much. He pulled her close to him and began kissing her passionately as the rain drops surrounded them.

When he finally pulled away for some air he looked at her as she bit her lip. "You're not sick anymore." He said with emotion in his voice. "Robin…I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said and let some of her tears fall to mix with the rain. "Now kiss me Dr. Drake." She demanded and pulled at the back of his neck. They stood in front of the car, under the wet droplets, and kissed without worry.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: "The beat that my heart skipped was stolen by your lips."**

Robin and Patrick kissed under the stormy sky until they were both completely drenched and out of breath.

"You're cold." Patrick said against her lips. He could her how chilly her hands were on the back of his neck and he could feel as her small body began to shiver in his arms.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said not wanting to take her lips from his.

"No, you're cold." He said as he rested his forehead on hers. "Let's take this inside." He moved her out of his hold and took her hand to lead them back towards the car. He opened Robin's door for her then opened the back door.

"What are you doing?" she asked and looked over her shoulder at him behind her.

"One minute." He said and undid Emma's car seat from the middle seat. Then he hit the release buttons and laid down the back seats completely before placing Emma's seat in the back corner. "We need to change our clothes. Come on." He smiled.

Robin bit her lip and smirked at him before opening her door and joining him in the back. She noticed another suitcase that had been in the trunk. "Whats that for?" she asked.

"I told you I had plans for us and we weren't going home yet."

"So we're going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes we are." He smiled and removed his wet shirt. "I don't want you getting a cold." He grabbed the suitcase and opened it up revealing a few days s worth of clothes for both of them. "I hope its okay that I picked out your clothes for the weekend." He laughed.

"This is very thoughtful of you. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. You will have to wait and see." He said and grabbed her a pair of yoga pants and a sweater. "I don't know how long we're going to be here so we might as well get comfortable." He said and pulled out a pair of sweat pants for himself and a tshirt.

"Okay." Robin agreed and pulled off her wet shirt then shivered slightly again.

Patrick watched as her skin came into his view and before she had the chance to grab her sweater he moved in and kissed her lips softly. He roamed his hand down her soft skin across her back and sides. "I love you. I love you so much." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She said and slowly laid back.

Patrick moved with her and continued to kiss her as he did so. After a few heated minutes he felt her hands leave his neck and roam down to the top of his pants and then to his belt.

"No, no, no." he said against her lips and pulled away from her.

"What?" Robin asked with a confused look. "Why not?" she whined. "It's safe now, like before…"

Patrick moved a fallen piece of her wet hair back off her face. "I know, I know, that's not it at all. I promise." He said quietly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Then what is it?" She asked shyly.

"I just-" Patrick stopped and took a deep breath. "I've missed you, and us, so much…I just didn't want our first time together again like that to be like…this." He said looking around them. "In the back of the car like two horny teenagers? I wanted it to be special, I wanted you to know how much I've missed you and how happy I am to have you back. In every way. Not just like this." He said eyeing her half naked torso.

"Patrick I know that…this is special." She smiled. "We just kissed in the rain and it was liberating and exciting and I wasn't worried or scared or hesitant." She said. "I was completely in the moment with you. Completely. I haven't enjoyed many moments like that lately. Besides, the fact that we can't wait till this storm is over…that's kinda sexy." She teased.

Patrick chuckled. "I had a whole night planned…"

"We can still have that night." She grabbed the back of his neck again and pulled him closer to her. "We can have right now too though." She added before kissing him softly.

Patrick didn't fight her; he did entirely the opposite by kissing her back and doing so passionately. He teased at her lips with his tongue until she complied and parted them for him to explore. Then he moved one of his hands down to her pants and unbuttoned them then tugged down her zipper.

Robin followed his lead and returned to his belt. She undid it and pulled it apart followed by his button and zipper as well.

Once his pants were loose, Patrick moved to hover above her body and kissed her more as she pushed down his pants and boxers in one motion. She pressed them down as far as her arms could reach and then she brought her legs up and wrapped them around him, using her feet to push his clothing to his ankles.

When she was done, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her jeans and panties and pulled them down, sliding them off her smooth legs and tossing them to the side. Then he grabbed for her hand and pulled her up to sit facing him. When she was, he moved in to kiss her and slid his hands across her back, unhooking her bra and tossing that as well before lowering them both back down.

The storm hadn't let up any and they could hear the pounding of the droplets against the roof of the car.

"This is perfect." She whispered as she reached up to touch his cheek. "I love you so much…thank you for everything. For how perfect you've been. For not letting me be sad and showing me how much I have to be grateful for."

"There is absolutely no other way for me to be." He said immediately. Patrick was the man that he was because of Robin and for Robin. Anything he did was entirely in an attempt to be worthy or her; something he never thought he'd be able to live up too but he would spend the rest of their lives trying as hard as he possibly could. In his mind, being anything shy of perfect would be unjust after what she'd given him; love, happiness, a family.

Robin stroked his cheek gently then moved up to kiss him some more. She pressed her body up against his and heard a moan hitch in his throat as they continued to kiss.

"One second." He murmured and moved off of her. He returned to their suitcase, took out a condom and slid it on himself. Protection would always be a factor for them, more for her because he had made it clear that he was not scared of being with her in anyway, but if it made her feel better that's all that mattered. She was his forever.

Patrick returned to his position, hovering over her and then he kissed her passionately as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. "God I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, my beautiful, healthy, pregnant wife." He said and punctuated each word with a kiss on her neck and shoulder before beginning his steady paced thrusts.

They could still hear the rain droplets beating down on the roof of the car as they made love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: "They say that we're flying too high. Well get used to looking up."**

Once the rain had stopped, and Robin and Patrick were redressed, they returned to their seats in the front of the car. Patrick got out to check the tires which were now surrounded by hardened mud. He gave them each a few kicks and knocked some of it off so he could move them. He climbed back in the car and started the engine. "I think we'll be okay now." He said and put the car in drive. When he pressed down on the gas the car slowly but surely moved out of the small hole it had sunken into and he drove them out of the forest and back onto the road.

"Here we go Mrs Drake. You okay?" he asked and took her hand as he drove.

Robin smiled, "Im much better than okay, Im perfect."

"Yes you are." Patrick agreed and continued to drive. He made a turn that steered them away from Port Charles.

"Where are we going? My surprise isn't in Port Charles?" she asked and looked back at the turn he'd purposefully missed.

"Nope, we're going somewhere special." He said happily. "Just enjoy the ride, I wont make you cover your eyes today." He said with a light laugh.

"Okay" Robin chuckled and looked out the window while holding onto his hand.

Soon enough she realised where they were going. "You're taking me into New York City?" she asked.

"I am. Don't ask why! You are terrible with surprise." He teased.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't ask any more questions." She said and squeezed his hand.

Patrick drove until they pulled up to the Andaz Wall Street hotel on Water Street, not far from the harbor. He shot Robin a big smile that flashed his dimple then got out of the car. He passed the keys to the valet worker then went over to Robin's side of the car to help her out. "Come with me Mrs Drake."

"Patrick…" She gasped and looked around. "This is too much."

"No such thing. Not for you. Now come on." He said softly and kissed her cheek before leading them into the hotel. He walked up to the front desk, "Patrick Drake." He said to the clergy men working.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Drake, your room is ready for you. We will have your bags brought up in a few minutes." The dark haired man running the front desk said.

"Thank you very much." Patrick said and received his room key then lead Robin to an elevator. She was mesmerized by their surroundings and continued to look around as she held onto his hand. When they were alone in the elevator she looked deep into his eyes. "You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?"

Patrick nodded. "I figured we could celebrate that you're better…and if you weren't…I'd make sure to show you just how much I love you anyways."

"Well Im glad we get to celebrate." She smiled as the doors opened.

Patrick winked at her and then walked them to their room, "207 , this is us." He said and opened the door.

Robin walked in first and took in the beautiful room. "Patrick.." she gasped again. The room was white and had a king sized bed up against one wall with end tables on either side. There was a chair in one corner and a large dresser with a TV on the wall opposite the bed. Off the front room was the exquisite bathroom with his and her sinks, a Jacuzzi bath, and a large square shower. The cabinets and counters where brown with white accents and lots of lights. She could tell he'd taken his time with picking this hotel and that he hadn't been kidding when he said he had a whole night planned. "You're too good to me." She smiled and turned around to face him. "You were going to do all this even if we weren't celebrating? Just to try and lift me spirits?"

"Robin I would do anything for you. This doesn't even come close to what you deserve. I just wanted us to have a weekend away…a weekend to just be happy and married and alone." He smirked.

She just shook her head and walked towards him. "I am the luckiest girl in the world thanks to you." She whispered and kissed his lips lightly.

"Im the lucky one." He said once they parted.

There was a knock at the door and Patrick went to answer it. He came back to Robin wheeling their bag behind him. He lifted it up and placed it on the bed. "Okay, go get ready. We're going out for dinner."

"We are?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes we are, so go, get ready." He smiled and gave her butt a loving smack.

Robin wrinkled her nose at him and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for more surprises.

While she was gone Patrick called the restaurant he'd made his reservations at to confirm they were coming then he called his last surprise for the evening to confirm that as well. After that, he joined Robin in the bathroom and threw some gel in his hair and fixed it up just right then shaved quickly and washed his face. "Hurry up in there, we have to leave in an hour." He said as he took off his clothes to change.

"I'm almost done." She yelled out happily.

Patrick returned to the bedroom and opened their suitcase. He pulled out the suit he'd packed and got dressed. He didn't bother putting on his tie knowing full well if he did, Robin would change it anyways, she always fixed his tie for him.

Once he was dressed he sat on the chair in the corner of the room and waited for his wife to join him,

Robin got out of the shower and dried it as best as she could with the towel then scrunched it in her hands and left it to air dry in its natural curls as she got ready. She applied the minimal makeup she always wore and then opened the door a crack and peered out. "What am I supposed to wear?" she asked. "You packed, bring me an outfit." She laughed..

Patrick stood up from the chair and took out the yellow and black blouse he'd brought her and his favorite pair of her jeans. She was still early in her pregnancy and they still fit her perfectly. Hugging every little curve she had in just the right way. "Here you go." He said and handed the clothes to her through the crack in the door.

"Thank you. I will be out in a minute." She said and took them from his hands then got dressed. She checked her reflection in the mirror quickly and then joined her husband in the other room.

When he heard the door Patrick looked up and loved the sight he was greeted by. "You look…breathtaking." He said as he walked towards her.

"You're just saying that." She blushed and immediately began tying his tie that hung loosely around his neck. "There." She said when she was done. "Now you look perfect."

Patrick smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes we are." She replied with a grin and touched her belly. She could finally be excited about being pregnant.

"Well, then, let's go." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before taking her hand and leaving the hotel. "You're going to love this." He said as they arrived back at their car.

"I don't doubt that." She said seriously as he started the car and began driving to wherever he had planned.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: "I'll be the greatest fan of your life."**

After a short drive, Robin and Patrick arrived at The Harbour Lights Restaurant. Patrick parked the car and went over to open the passenger door for his wife.

"Patrick…" she gasped as she took in the view.

He simply smiled and took her hand in his then led them inside. "Reservations for Drake please." He said to the hostess.

"Right this way sir." The young woman said and took the couple to their table that overlooked the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Thank you." Patrick nodded to the woman and then pulled out Robin's chair for her.

"You are quite the romantic." Robin beamed with excitement as they took their seats. "This is beautiful…you didn't have to do this you know. I would have been happy just eating in the hotel with you." She reached across the table and took his hand. "But I do appreciate the thought."

"Well I would have settled for the hotel food too but finding out that you're healthy and that our family is growing…we get to be parents again…that is beyond worth celebrating." He smiled. He played with Robin's hand for a moment and then looked up at her. "You are just so beautiful." He said softly.

"And you are full of compliments today." She said smiling at him. "I'll take them though. So, what looks appealing to you Mr Drake?" she asked and eyed her menu. "And don't even say me! I'm what they call a sure-thing; you don't have to try so hard." She said playfully. "Just a warning though, baby Drake doesn't seem to like the same things as Emma did. Remember how I'd send you out on late night rib runs?" she laughed. "That won't be happening anytime soon. I'm thinking chicken sounds good. Ceasar salad and grilled chicken breast." She declared and pointed at the menu.

"Oh yes, I remember those rib runs." He laughed. Patrick looked over the menu briefly and decided on a New York Cut Sirloin and a salad like Robin.

They placed their orders and twenty minutes later they arrived. They ate and talked together then shared a brownie for desert. When they were done Patrick checked his watch which read 8:14 pm. There was still plenty of time for his last surprise. As they left the restaurant, Patrick led Robin in the opposite direction of the car.

"Where we are going, the car is back there?" Robin said and turned her head back towards the parking lot.

"There's a reason I chose the hotel and restaurant that I did." He smiled. "It's all because of my next surprise. I think you'll really love it."

"My next surprise?" she questioned in shock and excitement. "Where are we going? She asked but only received a smile and hand squeeze in response. "Baby its cold out here." She whined and rubbed his hand while leaning against his shoulder as they walked.

Patrick removed the jacket of his suit and placed it around Robin's shoulders. "How's that?" he asked as they entered a dock

"Better, thank you." She smiled and pulled the jacket around her tightly. She took in the smell of his cologne that always lingered on his clothes.

As they approached the water a man greeted them. "Good evening, Patrick Drake." Robin watched her husband say as he reached out and shook the man's hand. "We spoke earlier on the phone."

"Ah yes. Mr and Mrs Drake, nice to see you both. Right this way." The man said.

Patrick looked back at Robin. "I hope you're excited."

"I'm very excited." Robin said and wondered what exactly he had planned for them.

The man took Robin and Patrick right to the edge of the dock where a row boat sat in the water.

"Your chariot awaits my beautiful wife." Patrick said as the man climbed into the front of the boat and switched on a lantern. The back of the boat was designed so two people could sit together comfortably. Patrick got in first then helped his sweet Robin in and sat her next to him. There was a blanket on the seat so he covered up his angel and their new baby to keep them warm. "Comfortable?" he asked as the boat began to move in the water.

"This is magical." She said looking around them and turning to face him. She gazed deep into his brown eyes and felt some tears form in hers. "A few hours ago I was still unsure what was going to happen to me…to us…But now…we're on a boat, just the two, well three of us." She said with a light laugh before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach and pulling him in for a kiss. "I am very comfortable." She said against his lips. "And I am so in love with you." She added through her happy tears then stroked his cheek gently.

Patrick kissed Robin like she was fragile; sweet and gentle. When they pulled away he looked at her face and all of a sudden the sky became extremely bright. He looked around and noticed that they were in the middle of the water and had already rowed out pretty far. They were surrounded by lights and lanterns that all belonged to the riverboat company. This was the most romantic setting either of them had ever seen. "Wow…this is just so-"

"-perfect." She smiled and finished his sentence. "This is more than I deserve." She said cuddling close to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his body.

"You deserve the world Robin. Don't ever forget that." He cuddled close to his wife until the boat came to a stop. They had reached a platform in the middle of the water that had a gazebo with plants and lanterns all along the arch.

"Here you are Mr and Mrs Drake." said the boat man.

Patrick stepped out, holding onto Robin's hand the whole time. When both of their feet were securely on the platform Patrick asked, "Dance with me?" and before she could answer the boat man began playing the song he'd requested.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<em>

"Of course I'll dance with you." Robin said with a huge smile and fresh tears in her eyes. "Did you plan all this?" she asked completely in awe of their surroundings.

"I told you I picked the hotel and restaurant for a reason." He said and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I saw an advertisement for this place and I knew as soon as I saw the picture that this is exactly what you needed to help lift your spirits. And now…now it's just for us to celebrate." He held out his arm and allowed Robin to do a spin then he pulled her back nice and close to his chest.

_I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<br>_

"You're every dream I've ever had come true. You know that?" she said looking up into his eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"And you're every dream I never knew I had…this is just something I had to do for you. I want you to remember today forever. Remember that you're okay…we're okay…and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." He smiled. "Because you have a future Robin. A future with me and Emma and this new baby."

_You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive and not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>_

"Thank you." Was all she could say before resting her head against his chest.

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide_

They danced in silence until the song faded away.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"I'm ready." She nodded before pulling him down for another kiss. "Very ready."

Patrick intertwined their fingers and helped his wife back into the boat then took his seat next to her. He wrapped the blanket around her again and the boat man started rowing them back towards the dock.

"These lights sure make everything more magical don't they?"

"Do they ever." She agreed. "You're all I see though." Robin began playing with Patrick's fingers and turning his wedding band around his finger. "The baby agrees by the way, I don't even feel nauseous." She said and chuckled. "Normally I would have guessed that a boat ride would make me feel motion sickness or something…but not with you. We feel safe here."

"You'll always be safe with me Robin."Patrick looked down at his wedding band as she spun it. "Cam you promise me something?"

"Anything." Robin whispered gazing up at him with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Promise me that regardless of what happens in our lives, good or bad, we will never keep anything from each other ever again." Patrick sighed. "This past year has been filled with mistakes and I just want us to be able to face everything together."

"I promise." She nodded as she counted the shades of brown in his eyes. "No more secrets." She closed her eyes and held in yet around round of water works. Thinking about everything that they'd been through in the last year of so just made her mind and heat both swarm with motions. "Stop making me cry!" she said trying to laugh it off.

Patrick laughed. "Okay, no more tears tonight." He said and wiped her eyes again.

"I can't help it! You're so perfect..we're so perfect. And I'm an emotional wreck." She laughed.

The boat pulled up to the dock and Patrick helped his wife out then paid the gentleman. "Thank you." Patrick said then wrapped his arm around Robin and led her in the direction of the car.

"Take me back to the hotel so I can thank you properly." Robin said teasingly then bit her bottom lip and arched her eyebrows at him.

At the sight of her biting her lip Patrick smiled a sexy grin revealing his dimple. "Let's go." He winked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: "Mess up my bed with me."**

When they pulled up to the hotel Patrick again gave the keys to the valet and then helped Robin out. They took the elevator upstairs and as soon as their room's door closed behind them Patrick locked it and ran up behind Robin and spun her around. He began kissing her while pulling the jacket off her shoulders.

"Ahh!" Robin screamed and laughed as he spun her and kissed her quick. She began tugging at the hem of his shirt that was tucked neatly into his trousers. The jacket hit the floor and Patrick backed Robin up until her legs were against the bed. Patrick slid his hands to either of her sides and picked her up to which she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. He laid her down on the bed gently and she ran her hands along the back of his neck and laced her fingers in through his hair while looking into his eyes.

Patrick looked back into her eyes and slowly pushed her hair back away from her face. He memorized every little detail of her face before bending down to kiss the right side of her neck. He stopped for a moment to slide his tie over his head and undid the first three buttons of his shirt before returning his lips to her sweet perfume scented skin.

Robin closed her eyes and felt her jaw tense at the sensation of his lips on her neck. She reached up and started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. When it was opened all the way she ran her hands along his broad shoulders and pushed the piece of clothing off of him. With his bare chest now in her view, she placed her hand over his heart and felt its rhythm beneath her palm. She exhaled slowly and titled her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

Patrick continued to work his lips across her skin gently but teasingly. Now that his shirt was off he reached down to hers and slid it upwards pausing his kisses just long enough to pull the clothing over her head. When he came back he kissed her lips softly then moved to the other side of her neck.

"Patrick…" she moaned running her nails gently down his back. "Ahhh!" she screamed through gritted teeth. Her hands moved down to his pants and she started removing his belt.

As Robin undid his pants, Patrick slowly moved his kissing downwards to the top part of her chest.

Her moans did cease as his mouth moved locations. She managed to get his belt and the button of his dress pants undone but as she tried to pull them down he hit a pressure point on her chest and she closed her eyes tightly and grasped his pants in her hands with clenched fists. "Patrick!" she whined pleasurably. "You really did miss me huh?" she said with short quick breaths as she moved her hands to roam his back again.

"Yes." Patrick whispered against her skin. He moved his hands down to her jeans and undid the button and zipper. Before sitting up to pull her jeans off, he kissed her lips lightly. Once he was seated upright, he slid the jeans down to her ankles then slipped off her shoes and tossed them behind him. He pulled her pants off the rest of the way then climbed back on top of her and returned to her chest with his mouth.

As he kissed her, Robin played with his hair and wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer to her. She used her ankles to push down his pants slowly. "These need to go." She teased.

Patrick felt her urgency so he got up off the bed and removed his pants completely. He reached down for her hands and stood her up with him "The rest has to go too." He smirked and eyed her body that was only covered by her bra and panties now.

"I couldn't agree more." She said huskily against his lips as she stood in front of him.

Patrick ran his hands up her back and with the snap of his fingers the bra came undone so he slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

Robin threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back onto the bed. She continued to kiss him but this time she slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them off with ease. "God I love you." She whispered.

Patrick shook his ankles till the boxers fell to the floor. He kissed her back and managed to mumble, "I have missed you so much." against her lips. Sure, they had made love in the car but it wasn't like this. This is what he'd missed; the time with just her full of fun and teasing and just pure love.

He slipped his hands into her panties and gently slid them down as far as his hands could reach without forcing him to take his lips off hers.

Robin shimmied her way out of her panties and kicked them off. She pressed her body up against his and gently ran her foot up and down his leg.

Patrick reached over and grabbed a condom out of their bag on the ground and put it on before gently bringing them together as one. He buried his face against her right shoulder and moaned quietly. He could feel her nails in his back but it didn't bother him. He thrusted up and down gently and listened to her call out his name.

Robin closed her eyes tightly and held onto him. She moved one hand from his back to his hair and tugged on it lightly. Her breathing became more and more rapid with each movement of their lower bodies. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed his lips on hers so she pulled his face to hers and explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Patrick moved his lips to hers without a complaint and placed her back, placing his hands in her hair above her head that rested on the pillow. He was sure not to put too much pressure on her now that they had a baby resting between them.

Robin could sense his cautiousness which only made her smile into his kisses. "I love you so much." She moaned into his mouth.

Patrick quickened his pace when he felt his end approaching. "I love you too." He managed to say before collapsing his weight onto his forearms and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Neither of them needed to say anything. All their feelings were very clear in those moments where the only sound was heated and quick breaths. After a few moments, Patrick released her hair from his hand and then rolled over onto his side and turned to face her. "You are absolutely amazing." He said quietly.

Robin smirked and rolled onto her side and faced him. "I love you. I know I've said it a lot today but …it's true. I just love you and there's no way for me to ever show you how much."

"I know…I know because I feel the same way." He closed his eyes and stretched out his arm so she could come closer to him.

Robin cuddled into his arms and laid her head on his bare chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

"Goodnight my angel." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight my husband."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: "Wake up dreaming and lie here with me."**

Patrick awoke early to find Robin sprawled out on her side of the bed. He smiled as he reflected on the magical night they had shared together. He decided to get up and get their day started by going to get them some breakfast from the restaurant in the hotel.

When Robin woke up she rolled over to face her husband only he wasn't there. H wasn't anywhere in their hotel room actually. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and picked up her phone to call him. She dialed his number quickly and smiled when a picture of him and Emma displayed itself on the screen. The phone started to ring and she waited impatiently for his voice to come through.

Downstairs, Patrick gathered a cart full of delicious food that came fresh out of the kitchen. He grabbed them each some orange juice since Robin couldn't have coffee and he figured if she had to give it up, he could sacrifice it once and while too. He reached into his pocket for his phone to check the time but realized he'd left it upstairs so he headed for the elevator.

When there was no answer Robin hung up her phone and sat on the bed with a pouted lip. "Where did your daddy go baby?" she asked her small stomach before grabbing his shirt from last night off the floor and wrapping it around herself. Then she returned to her spot on the bed with her same pouted lip.

Patrick walked in the door and saw Robin sitting on the bed, "Good morning beautiful. I brought breakfast." He said with a smile. He walked over to her and tilted her chin up, "That's a pretty big lip you have there." He teased and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't like waking up alone." She said into his chest. "But, we do like breakfast! What did you bring?" she asked happily and eyed the cart.

"What didn't I get is the better question." He laughed and kissed her forehead before releasing her from his arms. He walked over and pushed the cart of food closer to the bed. "Since I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for I just got a little bit of everything. There's eggs and lots of fruit and muffins…" he trailed and continued to name off foods.

"Oh you are so forgiven!" she yelled in excitement at all the food. "Eggs are a no-go." She said sticking her tongue out in disgust. "I want all that fruit though," she beamed and bit into a strawberry. "Soooo good." She moaned with the food still in her mouth.

Patrick took a seat on the bed and laughed as she bit into the fresh fruit. He then reached over and grabbed himself a piece of bacon and took a bite, "Mmmm." He hummed. "This is delicious; you have to have a bite."

Patrick placed his hands on Robin's hips and pulled her in to sit on his lap.

Robin took a bite from the bacon in his hand and threw her head back, "Delicious."

They sat and ate together for a while before Patrick released her from his hold and also stood up off the bed. "I have plans for us today Mrs. Drake, you should go get ready." He said happily.

"More plans?" she asked somewhat surprised. "Last night was more than enough, we don't have to do anything today."

"I don't think so, I have plans for you and you're going to love them so go get dressed." He said and flashed his dimple. "Please."

Robin bounced lightly on her toes, "Okay, I'll be back." She said and scurried off to the bathroom to shower and change.

"Oh and Robin?" He called out.

"What?" she said peeking her head out of the door.

"Dress warm, we'll be outside for a bit and I don't want my babies getting chilly."

Robin smirked, "Yes sir." Then she proceeded to get dressed in jeans and a dressy but warm grey wool sweater. "How's this?" she asked from the doorway.

"Great minds think alike. I packed that hoping you'd wear it today." He smiled.

Robin smiled and walked towards him. "You look handsome." She said and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and casual dress pants. She picked a few pieces of lint off his shirt and then smiled in approval. "Perfect."

"Get your coat, let's go." He said and pecked her quick on the lips.

Robin grabbed her red winter coat and put on her black gloves. "Wanna help me with my shoes?" she asked sweetly and sat on the bed."

"Of course." He answered and knelt down in front of her so he could slip on her black boots for her.

"Thanks." She said and stood up.

Patrick put on his coat, boots, and gloves then took her hand. They went down to the car and drove to the south entrance of Central Park. It was just about noon and the sun was shining despite the cool air.

When they got out of the car Robin rubbed her hands together before linking her arm with Patrick's and leaning her head against him as they walked. "This is nice." She whispered and looked around them at their surroundings.

"Well I'm not going to make you walk around all day." he said and stopped at the gate before even entering the park. "Just wait a minute." He added and checked his watch.

"Wait for what?" Robin asked.

"That." Patrick pointed at the carriage coming down the street.

Robin's face lit up, "We're going for a ride?" she asked excitedly and bounced lightly on her toes.

Patrick smiled down at her and nodded. "You want too?"

"Of course I do!" She beamed as the carriages stopped in front of them.

"Good afternoon, I'm Patrick Drake, this is my wife Robin." Patrick greeted the driver with a handshake.

"Ah what a lovely lady you have here. My name is Shawn and I will be your driver today, and this is our horse for today, Comet." The man said as he introduced himself and the horse.

"Hi Comet." Robin said happily and petted his white mane.

"So we'll be getting an hour ride." Patrick said and pulled out his wallet to pay Shawn.

"Yes sir." Shawn said and took the payment. "Climb in and we'll be off."

Patrick held out his hand and helped his short wife up onto the step and into the carriage before following her in and taking a seat next to her.

Shawn got into the front seat and shock the reigns which made Comet begin his trot down the path in the park.

Robin laid her head on Patrick's shoulder and listened to the clicky-clack sound of the horse's hooves on the pavement. "This is just like our boat ride…just the two of us, with all this beauty surrounding us…it's perfect."

"Robin I live with you and Emma…I'm always surrounded by beauty, this is nothing." He said and kissed her forehead.

"You really are a charmer Dr. Drake." She smiled and moved closer to him. "What time is it?"

Patrick checked his watch, "One o'clock, why?"

"Just curious." She said happily.

"Sure, I think you're just tired from last night, looking to see when you can fit in a nap." He teased.

Robin laughed. "Although last night was…incredible…I'm fine. I don't need a nap." She teased back and took his hand in hers.

Patrick gave her hand a loving squeeze and watched her watch the scenery. New York was beautiful but anyone could see it and Robin was his; her beauty surpassed any touristic view. "I love you." He whispered just to hear himself say it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: "All that I can feel is how long ever after is."**

When their carriage ride was done, Shawn dropped them off back at the gate where he'd picked them up. It was just after two in the afternoon and Central Park was swarmed with people; joggers and runners, strollers, couples, dogs, and children all filled the park.

"So what's next?" Robin asked as they walked hand in hand back to the car.

Patrick reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out two tickets. "We're in New York City, we have to see a play." He smiled.

Robin took the tickets from his hand and squealed. "A play?" she asked in shock as she examined them. "A Midsummer Night's Dream? My, my, you are romantic." She teased and bumped him with her hip playfully.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But first, we have to eat. Reservations for our late lunch are in an hour." He said and led them back to the car.

Robin got into the car and did up her seat belt while she waited for him to walk around to his side.

"You are hungry right?" he asked.

"I am." She smiled. "Where are we going?"

Patrick put on his seat belt and put the keys in the ignition. "Ever head of The Metropolitan Museum?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

"They have all kinds of dining halls." He said as he turned his head to look behind them so he could back out of his parking spot. "We're going to the Roof Garden Café." He said and took off onto the New York City streets.

"Ou, okay!" Robin said with excitement and watched the view out her window as he drove.

They arrived at the museum and Patrick parked as close to the entrance as he could to accommodate his pregnant wife. She was barely showing but he still wanted her to be as comfortable and at ease as possible.

They walked in the large front doors that were in between huge cement pillars. Patrick placed his hand on Robin's back and brought them to the elevator where he pushed the button to bring them up.

When the doors opened, Patrick and Robin walked on and he hit the button for the fifth floor.

"We have a couple minutes before we need to go get our table." He said checking his watch. "The fifth floor is European Sculpture and Decorative Arts." He said reading the short descriptions listed under each floor on the elevator. "Show me some European sculptures." He smiled. "You have been to Paris a time or two."

"So have you!" she laughed.

"I went there once…for work." He said and raised his eyebrow. "You lived there for years, you show me."

The elevator doors opened and Robin walked out with him trailing behind. "Come on." She said looking at him over her shoulder and reaching her hand behind her for him to grab.

They walked through the museum for a few moments before Robin pointed ahead. "Hey, there's one I recognize." She said and walked them towards the oil painting on the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Patrick asked and followed her to the painting.

"Yeah…_Parisian Street Scene_." She said as she read the sign. "I've seen this one before…I don't remember where in Paris but I have definitely seen it…Jean Béraud." She said reading the artist name. "This is exactly what the streets of Paris look like; full and proper…even on a gloomy day."

Patrick examined the picture for a few seconds then focused on Robin as her eyes were glued to the art. "How come she's the only woman?" He asked. "There's men everywhere but there's only one woman."

"I don't know." Robin shrugged and looked over her shoulder at him. "She's got all the attention though." She laughed.

"I bet you got a lot of attention back in Paris." He said in a fake French accent which made Robin laugh some more.

"No I didn't…first of all I was busy with work so I didn't have time for attention and secondly..." she turned around to face him, "I didn't need attention because it only meant trouble, I learned that the hard way…until you fixed me." She smiled and touched his cheek softly.

"Well then, all those years without attention…" he brought his lips to her cheek then to her ear and whispered, "I guess I need to make up for them huh?" he teased and pulled away.

Robin lightly smacked his arm and then took his hand. "You make up for it, everyday."

Hand in hand they continued to walk for a bit before Robin pulled his hand up and checked the watch on his wrist. "I'm hungry, it's almost three, can we go get that table?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Patrick said and spun Robin around as if they were dancing then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led them towards the restaurant on the floor.

They were led to their seats by the hostess who informed them that it was a self-service bar once seated.

Patrick pulled out the chair for his wife and once she was seated he walked off to get them drinks.

"San Pellegrino sparkling water Madame." He said once he returned to her.

"Are you going to speak with that accent all day?" she asked with a goofy smile.

"Perhaps." He said not dropping it.

Robin shook her head as she smiled and took a drink of the water. "Merci monsieur."

A waitress came over and asked them for their meal orders.

Patrick examined the small menu and then looked up at the blonde waitress, "Um, I will have the roasted portobello mushroom, red pepper, fontina, and tapenade, please. Oh, on tomato foccacia." He said and closed the menu and then looked to Robin.

"Ham and brie on baguette." She requested politely.

The waitress took their menus and walked off.

"This place is so cute." Robin said and raised her shoulders as she grinned. "Oh, what time is our play?"

"Starts at six." He said and sipped his own water. "I figured we'd go around five, get our seats, maybe have a bathroom pit-stop for you and the little peanut." He teased. "The show is two and a half hours and then we have one last stop before we go back to the hotel."

"Another stop?" she asked with wide eyes. "Wow, when you make plans you really make plans don't cha?"

"Only the best." He winked as the waitress walked over with their food.

"Enjoy." She said and set down their plates.

Patrick and Robin ate their sandwiches and continued to enjoy each other's company and the panoramic views of Manhattan from their table. When they were done, Patrick paid the bill and then took Robin's hand as they headed back to the elevator then down to the car.

"Art tho ready for thy play?" Patrick asked with a smirk.

Robin laughed and nodded her head. "Yes please." Then Patrick put the keys in the ignition and drove them to the New York City Theatre.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: "Lovers, to bed; 'tis almost fairy time."**

Patrick waited outside the woman's washroom in the New York City Theatre for his wife. As he waited, he bounced lightly on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

When the restroom door opened and she came into his view again he smiled. "Ready?"

"Yup." She said happily and walked with him into the auditorium.

"We have balcony seats." Patrick smiled and brought her to the stairwell leading up to the middle section of the balcony seating area.

"Like I said, when you make plans, you really make plans." She said and followed him up the stairs.

Patrick took Robin's coat from her and placed it on the back of her chair then did the same with his own. He sat down in his seat next to her and immediately took her hand. "I hope you enjoy this."

"I'm sure I will." She said without hesitation.

Soon the lights dimmed and the actors took their places on stage. As the play began Patrick looked from Robin to the stage while keeping her fingers intertwined with his.

At intermission Robin made another trip to the washroom and Patrick ordered them each a water and then waited for his wife to return to him.

Robin climbed the stairs back to the balcony and sat next to Patrick. She spotted the waters and thanked him. He had certainly gone all out this weekend and his ability to think of her needs never ceased to amaze her and make her feel like the most important person in the world.

"You're welcome, you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she wondered. "I'm perfect. My heart is true as steel." She said echoing Helena's description of the strength of her unswerving love for Demetrius in the play.

"Good." Patrick laughed. "Just making sure. How's my baby?"

"Baby is fine." Robin smiled. "I'm fine…I don't have any pains and I'm not even that tired."

"Okay…" Patrick sighed and moved in for a gentle kiss. "You tell me, if you get tired or if anything changes…sore feet, sore back, sleepiness, cramps…I want you to tell me everything, okay?"

"I will." Robin said seriously and lightly touched his cheek. They weren't the only ones seated in the balcony area but it felt like they were the only people in the world. Their loving whispers echoed in each other's ears and they had permanent smiles as they gazed at each other.

"And I want to know when baby Drake moves, just like with Emma." He said.

"I'm sure you'll be there…Emma moved cause she heard her daddy, I doubt this baby will be any different." She smiled.

The lights dimmed again and the actors retook their places on the stage as the second half of the play began.

When they play ended and everyone shuffled out of the theatre Patrick held onto Robin's waist and walked behind her slowly. When they got outside, the air was a lot chillier than earlier so Patrick zipped up his coat all the way and slipped his hand in Robin's. "Now the hungry lion roars and the wolf behowls the moon." He whispered into her ear as they walked down the steps.

"Okay Puck." She laughed. "Clearly you were paying attention during the play, did you take notes?" she teased and lightly bumped him with her hip like earlier.

"And though she be but little, she is fierce." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. "I didn't take notes, but there were a few parts I remember….Besides, its Shakespeare, its romantic!"

Robin just laughed some more and walked with him back to the car. "Okay Mr. Romance, what's our last stop?" she asked as they arrived at the passenger side of the vehicle.

Patrick reached over and opened the car door. "Get in and find out." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay…" Robin said and climbed into the car. She did up her seat belt and waited for him to join her on his side. Once he did, he put on his own seat belt and started the ignition. "You're not too tired for this are you?"

"Never." She smiled and rested into her seat anxiously awaiting their last destination.

Patrick drove until he reached a parking garage on 33rd Street between Fifth Avenue and Broadway directly across the street from the Empire State Building.

"Have you ever seen the view from up there?" He asked and pointed to the building.

Robin shook her head. "Nope. Have you?"

"I have, never from the very top though." He said and undid his seat belt. "We're going up…to the 102nd observatory floor. On a clear night, like this one, you can see for almost 80 miles from the top of the building." He said as if he'd given this some very serious thought and research.

"Really?" Robin asked excitedly.

Patrick nodded and got out of the car then walked over to her side and opened the door. "There's lights too…and we'll be able to see everything, Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, the Brooklyn Bridge, downtown Manhattan.." He trailed and helped her out of the car.

"Sounds beautiful." She said softly and began walking across the garage with him towards the exit where they would soon join many busy New Yorkers on the move.

Once they made their way across the street and into the building Patrick handed their tickets off to a doorman who checked them and then brought them to the elevators for the observatory floor.

"This is gonna be the longest elevator ride ever." Robin teased as she watched the floors slowly going up.

Patrick wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Don't get sick." He said playfully as he held her.

"Don't tell me, tell your baby." She laughed.

Patrick smiled and moved his hands lower onto her stomach and spoke again, "Don't make mommy sick."

Robin rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. "I'll be fine."

The elevator finally stopped and dinged as it hit floor 102.

Patrick moved out from behind her and took her hand. They were greeted by yet another doorman who gave them a friendly nod and checked their tickets again. "Enjoy." He said as the couple continued to walk towards the large windows.

When they stopped Robin gasped. "Oh my God Patrick." She whispered. "This is incredible."

Patrick looked out the window with her and was mesmerized by all of the lights. New York looked incredibly small from up there and everything was illuminated by the street lights as well as the Empire State coloured lights. "This view is almost as perfect as you…almost."

Robin blushed and looked from the window to him for a brief moment. "Okay there Shakespeare." She smiled and continued to look out the window. "I just can't believe all this…you and me…this view." She sighed.

"You still thinking about your protocol?" he asked quietly.

Robin nodded. "A little…I'm just so grateful. I get you and this weekend and Emma and this baby and…it just feels like we've worked so hard to get here..I don't want anything taking that away from us."

"Nothing is going to take that away from us." He whispered. "You, me, Emma, and this baby are going to be fine. You are healthy…we're all okay."

"Sometimes it just feels to good to be true." She sighed. "Like nothing ever stays easy…there's always something new to overcome and I just want us to be happy."

"Shakespeare said it himself, 'the course of true love never did run smooth.' Well, Lysander said it but Shakespeare wrote it." He laughed.

Robin broke away from her thoughts and worries and laughed at his Shakespearian talk again. "You really liked that play huh?"

"I did." He nodded. "I liked spending time just us….like we used too. Not that I'm complaining, I love being a dad, I just need you to myself sometimes. I'm selfish like that."

"I like you being selfish with me and with us." She smiled. "We're gonna be fine. All four of us."

Patrick nodded and moved to stand behind her like he had been in the elevator with his chin rested on her head. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too Patrick." She whispered back as they gazed out at the bright New York streets.


End file.
